City of Lost Dreams 2
by Hazel Blackwood
Summary: (AU) Criminals from the past come back, rebels take action, the World Government is moving.. Just what is exactly happening in this country? And can Ace accept the way he is? [MarcoxAce] [SaboxKoala]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to do this at this point? I wish I was someone as amazing as Oda, but alas I have to wait and work hard to achieve what he has!**

 **Warning: This is going to be a very dark story. nsfw content (blood, angst etc) is going to take place.**

 **Note: I have no idea how often this is going to be updated.**

 **Credits Cover picture: EzariaUmiko on Deviantart! (Thank you sweetie! The fic is partly written for you hehe)**

 **Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

 ** _City of Lost Dreams 2_**

'' _I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

 _I will be the one that you run to_

 _My love is a_ _burning, consuming fire''_

 _-Source: Skillet_

 **Prologue:**

There was not much activity on this morning in Edward Newgate's office.

Not until that person visited at least..

Edward was checking the school's finances as was often needed. Though he never had to worry about the budget he was still always precautious and prepared in case new developments took place. You never knew what these times could bring forth.

Sighing Edward looked out of the window into the morning sun that colored the sky pink. He wondered what happened to the good old days. The Government changed a lot ever since they took away his best friend.

Lately, the Government had been stirring once again. He had an idea of what was happening. He'd been around in this country for too long after all.

What worried him however, was how he was going to protect his family, his only treasure. It was really the only thing that mattered to him. He had to make sure the next generation would survive in this kind of society.

Looking up from his laptop, which he still didn't understand even after all the supervising from his eldest son Marco he pondered for a moment about the visitor who was about to knock on the door.

As predicted, a short and firm knock was heard and Edward allowed the visitor to enter. He was only slightly surprised to see the red headed Shanks. Remembering the time he temporarily took him in after having lost his adoptive father a smile appeared on the old man's face. ''The swabber boy..'' He greeted.

Shanks chuckled. ''Pretty unusual to meet like this, isn't it? I usually only meet you in drinking contests at Makino's bar.''

Edward found it funny hearing him call it Makino's bar, even after they got married and she promoted him from swabber boy to manager. ''Then there must be an important reason why you chose to meet me in this god forsaken suit.'' Suits weren't exactly comfortable after all.

Shanks features tensed a little. ''Then let's get straight to the point.'' He stood before Edward's desk with his only hand clenched into a fist. ''The _rebels_ are moving.''

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Ace:**

 _Ace always knew he was able to lucid dream, which was a very handy ability to have, but now he couldn't change the dream no matter how hard he tried. He knew already it would give him a headache once he woke up. Everything was blurry. He could barely keep his eyes open and had to carefully take step for step because he was afraid he would fall in an endless black pit._

 _A man he didn't know was standing in front of him, yelling at him. Ace long ago stopped caring about people that stoop so low as to simply yell at you for no particular reason for this man really did have no reason to act like this. Not to mention that it was only a dream._

'' _WOULD ACE D. PORTGAS PLEASE REPORT AT THE PRINICPAL'S OFFICE, THANK YOU. I REPEAT..'' The man yelled in his face. Confused he looked around and realized what he was screaming. Scoffing, he closed his eyes and concentrated very hard._

He suddenly jerked up his head, having a red spot on his forehead from keeping it on his arm and looked around once more. All the eyes in the classroom were pointed at him. Some were laughing, not believing he did it once more.

''What is it this time?! I swear I turned up for every class this semester!'' He suddenly shouted at no one in particular.

''Would Ace D. Portgas please report at the principal's office, thank you.'' The voice of his father repeated.

Muttering he was on his way already, he quickly packed his book and pencil and ran towards the Teachers' wing.

Opening the door without knocking first, which was normally the 'rule' in this school he grumpily looked at his dad. '' What is it this time pops? Rumors are spreading already. ''

Not that he cared about that either, but still. The familia had to endure enough rumors the past three months after all that's happened to Koala and Sabo.

Koala however, was also sitting in front of the desk which surprised him because she was, again, just like her oh so sweet boyfriend, one of the 'example' students in college. ''W-Whuutt…'' He stuttered. ''What could you have possibly done to receive his wrath, sister?'' He asked with raised eyebrows.

She sighed and looked at pops instead.

''There's an emergency. Naasir called her just now.''

''Naasir? Why? What happened?''

''Don't you have the beeper with you, Ace?'' Koala interrupted with a worried look.

How did she know about the beeper? ''I..'' He started while automatically grabbing his belt. The beeper however was indeed not there. ''Shit.. I don't..'' Immediately understanding the dire circumstances he wanted to leave already. ''Where is she?!'' He asked impatiently, not believing they were calmly sitting there.

''In the Back Streets. But wait, Ace. This guy might be too much for you.'' Pops wanted to stand up but Koala managed to interrupt once more.

''Please, let me go with him. We can handle him together.'' Again, how did she know about all this stuff?

''Just hurry up!'' He then answered through gritted teeth. He wasn't good at staying patient.

Koala stood up and glanced over at pops once more for confirmation. When he gave them a nod, Ace grabbed her hand and ran outside.

Reaching his car, unlocking it and opening the door to the passenger's seat for Koala, he sat behind the steering wheel himself and threw both his and Koala's backpack in the back. Starting the engine he raced towards the backstreets which were only ten minutes away from here if he was lucky. ''Where are they at?!'' He demanded for there was not even time to come up with a plan.

''Near Hachi's _Takoyaki_ stand.'' She calmly answered, probably coming up with tactics already.

Unwillingly, his stomach growled at the mention of the Eastern food.

''Really Ace?! At this time!?''

''Sorry! I can't control my stomach okay?'' He answered a bit offended. At the same time, he was worried to death about what could possibly have happened there. Why didn't she contact him earlier anyway? If she was going to leave to the backstreets to meet her 'dearest' then she was supposed to let Ace know about it since he was responsible for her. Sure, it was terrible of him to forget his beeper, but he still had his phone..

They arrived at the place and at first, he couldn't see anyone. Before stepping out of the car, he opened a small drawer in front of the passenger's seat and took out a small handgun. Both on guard, they cautiously stepped out and observed the neighborhood.

Since it was early in the afternoon the market wasn't active and thus the streets were almost empty. Old apartments showed these really were the Back Streets and anything could happen here. Worry managed to root itself in Ace's stomach as he couldn't directly make out where Naasir and the others were.

Koala suddenly ran forward however and gestured for Ace to follow her. Being reminded of what he was getting her involved with he stopped her by holding her arm. ''Hey, wait up Koala. I can't get you into this mess. Sabo would never forgive me.''

He knew it was useless since she shot him one of her stern death glares. ''I am a Sun member and since Naasir called for me I am obliged to help him. No matter how strong the enemy might be.''

''But, listen, you know how strong he is right? And I'm pretty sure Naasir didn't call you so he could get you involved with this fight.'' He still tried.

She only shook her head, broke her arm free and continued running in the direction she wanted to go to in the first place. ''They're probably in this open square where Kohza lives. That's where she wanted to go right?''

As usually, she was very sharp and he was a bit lucky he had her with him anyway since he probably would have randomly searched in every street hoping for the lucky strike since his worried side took over. ''Our first and most important priority is to protect Vivi. You get them out of there as I hold him off, okay?'' He explained. She knew exactly what he was talking about and nodded. Though, she probably had her own plan already.

It was his job as an 'illegal' bodyguard to protect Vivi. She wanted to go to a normal college and lead a normal life but it wasn't possible because she was so famous throughout the country. Her father asked therefore his pops for protection. And thus, Ace was chosen to keep her company whenever they went to school. Of course, he got paid, but he did it willingly because she was his friend and she was part of the familia. If this helped her to have as normal a life as possible, then who was he to say no? Anything for your family right?

They reached the open space between several blocks of apartments and almost immediately understood the current situation.

Vivi, not being able to use self defense stood behind her 'dearest' Kohza while he took a defensive position in order to try and protect her.

Naasir was the one who faced their enemy. The enemy.. was someone they were all acquainted with. He had a dark skin, a longer nose just like Usopp and an eternal sneer on his face. It would have looked scary if he didn't wear shorts with bright colored flowers on them. This man was called Arlong and he had been an enemy of the familia ever since he betrayed the Sun members and murdered Nami's mother.

Naasir's arm took a nasty hit since the middle of the bone in his underarm stuck out of its place slightly. He had a wound on his head which made blood drip over his face. Because of that, he had one eye closed, probably because he couldn't see through it due to all the blood, and that gave him quite a disadvantage.

Before Ace could stop her, Koala ran over to Arlong, without making any noise which was quite remarkable and jumped in the air to kick his head. Arlong however, noticed her at the last second and wanted to grab her leg, hadn't Ace shouted: ''STAND DOWN OR I'LL SHOOT!''

Honestly, he didn't like fighting with guns. He only used it in situations like these, which were pretty rare already and preferred to fight with his bare fists.

Wisely, Arlong listened and Koala kicked him in his jaw. A crushing sound was heard and once again, Ace had to remind himself to never seriously anger this girl.

Relief washed over Kohza and Vivi's faces, but Naasir on the other hand.. being the overprotective brother he was, shot Ace a furious look.

He did try to stop her right?

Naasir couldn't blame him now.

Ace stepped closer, ignoring his male friend and ordered Arlong to hold his arms in the air. Koala approached Ace, walking backwards, because no one trusted Arlong, and took Ace's phone out of his pockets. She was already dialing the police's number when the former Sun member did indeed make his move and now it was Ace's turn to show off his skills, which he gladly demonstrated.

Taking this as a sign, Koala made her way to Vivi and her boyfriend when Arlong addressed her. ''Feeling good being able to try and make it up to bro Tiger, stupid little girl?'' It made her stop running.

This was something she was still really struggling with. She was nowhere near over her past and everyone feared she never really would be since memories didn't disappear. On top of that, she was the only 'white' girl who got accepted by Fisher Tiger. This was enough reason for Arlong to hate her for he expected their organization to exist of 'outsiders' only.

''Shut the fuck up, Arlong!'' Naasir yelled angrily, but it wasn't really convincing as it normally would have been had he not been reduced to such a weakened state. ''She's part of the family! Big bro would have been proud of her! Unlike you.'' The last part came out as a warning. ''Koala,'' He continued softly. ''Go. Take the princess and her boyfriend out of here. We'll deal with him until uncle Jinbei arrives.'' She still didn't move, glancing back at Arlong who had tried to make her life miserable like so many others.

''It's alright, go.'' Ace added with a reassuring nod.

Koala made her way to the other two again and dragged them into one of the smaller streets, knowing the Back Streets like the inside of her pocket. Not that girls' pockets were that big, but well.

Having that out of the way, Ace could finally go all out. He knew Koala would take care of them and if she wasn't able to, then Kohza and Vivi would definitely know.

Vivi was the Crown Princess of this country. Even though she was raised in the palace, Kohza had been around ever since they were kids and made sure she knew enough about the entire country. He made her experience the Back Streets first hand, she didn't mind getting dirty, hated the fashion police and always tried to help people. She would be an amazing queen and Kohza would be a great king. They were really dependable and people wondered all the time if she was actual royalty for this behavior was quite unusual for a princess.

Naasir's condition was worsening with the second and it was clear he was suffering from his broken arm.

Many questions ran through Ace's head as they were reunited with their former friend. Why did he show up now? How did he escape the Government? And why Vivi of all people? It definitely wasn't a mere coincidence they ran into each other. And knowing Arlong, he always had a plan. So what was his purpose? He wasn't fighting yet, and judging from his posture, he wasn't planning to either, unless he wanted to do a surprise attack, which wouldn't really be a surprise anymore. If he wasn't here to take Vivi or worse, kill her, then what other possibilities were there?

Aside from the questions that busied his mind, there was also this rage building up inside him. After all he's done, how dare he show up like this so casually? And as an enemy for god's sake!

As straightforward as Ace might be, this situation was really confusing for him. Koala had already called the police, and with that being said, she had called Rocinante. He used to be a Marine soldier and is now more of a freeloader helping out Vice-Admiral Smoker from time to time. Since he was always quick, Ace was confident he could show up any moment. These were probably the few people Ace would trust when it came to Government officials. He overall despised this kind of society, and even more after all the things that happened the past years.

Naasir was doing his best to stand up to his former superior, but it was clear as day Arlong outmatched him. Koala and Naasir had only been apprentices up until a short while ago.

''You seem to be quite close with her, Naasir. Why fucking protect the white girl!?'' Arlong finally opened his mouth only to spout crap.

Ace was getting tired of this already but he could use it to his advantage too. Talking meant wasting time, so more time for boss Jinbei and Roci to get here right?

Naasir fell to one knee. He seemed worn out which was only to be expected. Ace didn't know how long he had to hold off Arlong before Ace and Koala arrived so he gladly took over.

''You'd say after so many years people start trusting each other and build up a bond of friendship. In their case, it's sort of a siblinghood. Why are you interested in this, Arlong? Jealous?'' That somehow ticked him off which could be a bad thing since he was trying to waste time by talking and not fighting.

''C'mon boy. You can't possibly think you can beat me. Naasir already lost. Want to go through the same? Eh?''

Ace had his gun still pointed at him, afraid of what he might do if he lowered it. Then again, Arlong didn't give off the vibe he was intimidated by it at all. Even worse, he was underestimating Ace.

''How is your little brother doing? Still angry he couldn't get his revenge on me?'' Arlong then asked, clearly amused.

''Don't you dare start about that!'' Automatically, he went into a defensive state, not taking any insults about his family.

''Ace! You know he's just trying to tick you off! Don't fall for it, man.'' Naasir tried to stop Ace, but it took him all his willpower not to go after that long nosed bastard that made Nami and her sister suffer so much.

''What is your plan, Arlong?'' Ace replied without answering his questions.

''You know I'm not just going to tell you that right? It would be fucking stupid really. Now tell me, how much more time are you trying to waste down here? I'm getting tired. When is the police coming? Or did these scumbags abandon the Back Streets?''

Ace gulped, having expected Arlong would know this. It was a basic strategy after all. It's been used so many times people got tired of it. ''If you don't plan on fighting us, then put your hands behind your head and sit on your knees.'' He demanded with the gun pointed at his opponent's forehead.

Arlong, who was still amused, shook his head instead. ''If these marines aren't coming within the next few seconds then I'll just escape on my own. I'm starting to like this freedom you see.''

It was ironic, wasn't it? He was marked with the very mark of freedom.

''If you were planning on shooting, then you should have done so already. The effect of it is gone now. Guns have become boring. Try something better, bastard!''

Ace shot a quick glance at his friend and he understood the sign immediately. Naasir swayed a little but made his way backwards in the direction Koala ran off too with Vivi and Kohza. They couldn't risk them getting into danger now he didn't know how or when Arlong was going to escape.

He abandoned the gun and ran forward instead. Approaching Arlong he held up his fist and slammed it in his direction. Arlong swiftly dodged it and grabbed Ace's arm instead. Instinctively, Ace kicked his shinbone which was always effective. Arlong's leg wanted to give in to the pain, but naturally, he didn't and twisted Ace's arm instead until he faced him with his back. Looking backwards, he spit at Arlong, hoping it would reach his eye, but didn't.

With his other arm, Ace slammed his elbow in his stomach and managed to free himself while Arlong doubled over from the pain. Not taking any chances, he folded his hands so they became one big fist and punched him in his neck. Arlong fell on the ground, unconscious.

Panting, he turned around to see whether Naasir was gone yet, only to see him gasping at the scene.

''What?! So easily? How?!''

''Well, you saw me. I was basically defending myself. These are tricks you could use in case you're being robbed or when you're being attacked.'' Ace simply explained.

King Cobra had made sure he received these combat lessons so he could protect Vivi whenever needed. Three of the palace guards taught him a lot which was really helpful since that girl had a habit of getting herself into trouble.

Roci arrived, only to trip over his feet as soon as he entered the empty square, standing up and acting as if that didn't just happen and whistled approvingly. ''He's still alive right?'' He asked with his always soft voice. Sometimes it seemed like he couldn't do anything else but whisper. Ever since Sabo noticed it Ace started to wonder why that was.

''Only unconscious. You better put handcuffs on him before he starts plotting his revenge on me.'' Ace knew perfectly well Arlong didn't go all out. In fact, he held back greatly and allowed him to knock him out. It worried him slightly, knowing he had some kind of plan and only hoped Smoker would be able to get it out of him. ''Yo, Roci. Can I leave him to you? I need to check up on the girls and Kohza.''

Roci nodded and waved, absentminded because of their enemy before them.

Ace put an arm around Naasir's shoulders so he could support him and together they walked in the direction the others ran off too. ''You can take my phone to call her.'' Naasir offered.

He did as he asked and dialed her number. ''Where are you at?''

When she explained where she was, he hung up and they continued to the others. They chose to stay at Kohza's place for the time being. It was good since Naasir probably couldn't hold out much longer.

Once they were inside however Naasir went straight to Koala who had expected this approach and stood in front of him, daring him to tell her off. He had to admit, for a shorty like her that was pretty brave because the fellow Sun member was furious.

He approached her and stopped in front with his face up close. ''I told you to let Ace come here! And I told you to stay at school! What part of staying at school didn't you get, Koala?!'' Naasir threw his left arm in the air in an angry gesture. ''Arlong could have beaten you so easily! You know how dangerous he is!'' Suddenly, he forgot his bone was broken, but who was Ace to mention that?

Koala crossed her arms and looked up at the taller man. ''It's my own choice Naasir! Starting a rant now won't work. I'll do it just as easily next time. I need to learn it in some way! And being protected by you all the time won't help me improve my skills! '' Koala fired back refusing to back down.

So that's what happened when a girl grew up with fearsome karate masters who were the 'illegal' police in the Back Streets huh? He didn't mind that at all. Sabo could use someone who could scold him from time to time.

Naasir was probably used to this side of her and only became angrier. ''Randomly getting yourself involved with this isn't what Jinbei had in mind when he decided to raise you!'' He shouted in her face. It may have been kind of rude to do so, but these two sparred, fought, laughed and even shared a bed so it was really just a normal reaction for her. Naasir was only worried after all.

In return, Koala stepped closer towards the fellow Sun member and was really angry too. ''Oh, I'm sorry I didn't get to choose what I want to do! Why can't I be part of the organization!? I'm not a silly little girl that can't protect herself, you know!?'' Koala snapped and shouted back at her brother, friend or whatever he was now.

''At least you have a chance to lead a normal and good life with a possible marriage in the future! We didn't get that chance sister! We gave you that choice! So don't you dare throw it away by randomly trying to fight a dangerous criminal!'' These words hung in the air as everyone in the room stayed quiet.

Ace noticed she was struggling with what to answer now. Naasir was right.. The other Suns didn't get these chances and put all their faith in Koala. They wanted her to be happy and protect her from all these dangers in the Back Streets. Arlong was just one small example for what was out there.

Ace scratched his head and decided it was best if he stopped Naasir now. He had to get treated. ''Hey, she was only trying to help. I brought her with me, so blame me. Leave it for now, okay?'' He wasn't really good with words but Naasir grudgingly stepped back and sat down after Kohza pushed him softly by holding his hand on his shoulder.

And now it was Ace's turn to scold someone.

He turned to Vivi who was staying suspiciously quiet. She had her lips pursed, her hands folded behind her back and looked everywhere except in Ace's direction. ''And what was miss Princess thinking when going to the Back Streets during school hours without notifying her bodyguard in disguise? '' He asked skeptically.

Vivi looked at the ground with a stubborn look. She was probably trying to play the victim, but failed. ''I beeped you.''

''Only after you got into trouble.''

''You didn't take it with you to school, did you?''

That little smart ass.. ''That doesn't matter right now! '' Ace folded his arms. ''You got us into trouble because you wanted to visit your boyfriend.'' Both Vivi and Kohza wanted to speak up but Ace cut them off. '' No, no, no! Girl, you're going back to school right now.'' He pointed towards the door and held a staring battle with the blue haired female until she gave in by throwing her arms in the air and stomp out of the small room. Ace then looked questioningly at Koala and she followed her new friend.

''Did you have to do that?'' Kohza asked after putting some alcohol on a cotton ball to clean Naasir's wound on his head.

All Ace did was raise an eyebrow as an answer. ''I'm leaving him to you. I'll bring the girls back.'' He also needed to check up on Rocinante since he really wanted to know what this was all about.

Ace walked outside and met up with the females. They were both not in the best mood and they silently decided not to say anything to each other for a while. Reaching the plaza once more, he noticed Rocinante was gone with Arlong. He assumed he must be taking him to Smoker.

Back in the car, Vivi took the passenger's seat this time and Koala one of the back seats. Being a bodyguard did have its privileges. He had a brand new car, a Chevrolet Impala that made all his wishes come true. He was seriously in love with this car. It was matt-black and rather small which made it easier to drive through the city. It didn't stand out too much either, though, every man would probably recognize this as an expensive one. There was no way Ace could have afforded it on his own, even if he spent time in his garage during the weekend with Thatch and Marco.

Stopping at school, they stepped out and were approached by Sabo and Marco. ''Roci said Arlong has been imprisoned at Smoker's office for the time being. They're going to interrogate him there.'' His stepbrother Marco explained. Ace couldn't help but snicker at his wiggling pineapple hair when he walked.

Sabo embraced Koala in a tight hug and demanded the story with his pleading eyes.

''Let's talk about it tonight at the bar. School's over.'' Students came marching through the front doors of the building and Vivi quickly met up with Nami. The three girls were planning to go shopping before coming to the bar. Koala let go off Sabo who didn't like that at all and waved good bye at Ace and Marco.

As expected, Sabo forcefully turned Ace around. ''She isn't hurt, is she? Why did you let her go with you?''

''Don't worry. I managed to make her get Vivi and Kohza out of the way so they could hide.'' He left out the part where she tried to attack Arlong on purpose for obvious reasons.

Sabo took a deep sigh and placed his backpack in the car along with Ace's and Koala's. ''Going to the garage? ''

''Yeah, want to come?''

Sabo nodded and Marco announced he still had to work a few hours before he could join them at the bar and strode back into the building. Ace watched his back disappearing slowly. Turning around, he stepped into the car, ignoring the signs his body was trying to give him.

If Arlong managed to escape and cause a stirring in the city so easily, then what were they up for next? Ace feared the answer already.

* * *

 **Please leave a review with feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marco:**

Rubbing his temples as means to try and get rid of the splitting headache Marco listened to the sound of students leaving the school after classes.

Ace really had him worried today.. He just returned from pops' office where he voiced his worries and couldn't understand why he allowed them to go. He had to fight Arlong of all people. It was obvious Ace couldn't beat him. So what happened exactly? And did pops know more than he told Marco?

Koala and Vivi seemed pretty upset when they came back to school. This was another thing that had him worried. Why on earth did pops allow her to face Arlong?

Knowing he was getting nowhere pondering over these questions he gathered his papers and books and got ready to leave.

He had promised his little brother Haruta to treat him to Eastern noodles at the Baratie. The owner, Zeff, was pops' friend and Sanji's adoptive father. A small smile briefly appeared on Marco's face as he realized just how many in this familia were adopted instead of blood related.

Haruta, the youngest brother in the Whitebeard family had something important to tell Marco. Curiosity and again worry took over his mind making him anxious as to what the boy was about to tell him. Earlier on the phone, Haruta didn't sound too happy. His voice was shaking and he said it couldn't wait. He really needed to get it out.

Marco wasted no time and left the building. On the way to his car he greeted students and other teachers who were also leaving to start their weekend.

Driving to the restaurant where they decided to meet up he thought of all the meetings at school that would soon start again. His headache only seemed to worsen today due to all the stress it had to bear.

Upon his arrival he noticed Haruta already standing outside waiting for Marco. He was wearing his school uniform with a heavy backpack that was simply too big for him. He made a mental note not to let Izo choose the clothes for him next time Izo and Haruta went shopping.

Marco parked the car in front of the boy and when he stepped out Haruta approached him almost hesitantly. He frowned at the sight and wondered what made him act this way.

Playing with the sleeve of his blazer and carrying an awkward smile indicating he didn't feel very comfortable right now, Marco smiled back and opened his arms as an invite.

With that, Haruta answered the hug, not even reaching Marco's chest because he was so small. Ruffling through his brown locks he observed the boy quietly before speaking up. ''Good afternoon. How was school, Haruta?''

Haruta took a step back and scratched his head. ''Chopper got the maximum amount of points on a test again.'' He muttered avoiding Marco's gaze.

Marco knew what that meant. Chopper was his best friend and pretty much a genius for his age which made Haruta feel inferior sometimes even though such feelings weren't needed.

''And you?'' Marco replied with a question.

''Sixty-two points…'' Haruta muttered again.

Even though Chopper helped him out with his homework a lot, it didn't always improve the grades. He already felt sad as soon as he received a grade lower than 70. ''But then you passed the test, Haruta. Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?'' Marco led him inside the restaurant and took place next to a window. The restaurant, at first glance, seemed high class with good service and quality food. And even though that was true.. The cooks and servants often acted like pirates, which surprisingly enough entertained the customers.

''It's not enough, brother..'' Haruta took place across of him and started playing with the flowers placed on the windowsill.

''Haruta..'' Marco started. ''You know you have other subjects you're good at, don't you? Don't you want to become an actor? You don't really need Biology for that.'' At their school they were able to choose profiles. Instead of going for Sociology and Culture, Haruta chose the scientific way.

''But I still need to get good grades for all the subjects!'' He fired back a bit frustrated. So that approach didn't work..

Haruta was also a perfectionist like Marco and Izo. He kind of copied it from them since they were the ones who raised the boy. Marco couldn't help but look at Haruta lovingly. ''Is that what you wanted to talk about?'' He asked curiously.

Haruta shook his head irritated. ''No, not this.''

Surprised, Marco waited until he would continue.

''I don't know how to explain it.'' He had his hands carefully folded in his lap.

A waiter approached them and asked for their order. ''Two ramen, please.'' Marco replied wanting to continue the conversation.

''And something to drink?'' The waiter asked.

''No, thank you.''

He bowed his head lightly in response and left.

Shifting back his attention to Haruta, Marco replied. ''I have all the time, Haruta.''

Haruta was clearly frustrated but the reason behind it could be practically anything. ''I.. I was thinking.. For quite some time now.. but it's confusing me so much, Marco..'' He looked up helplessly at his older brother.

Marco nodded slightly and waited for further explanation because Haruta didn't seem to be done explaining.

''I don't feel..right..this way.. Not myself.'' He carefully continued.

Marco tensed, even though he didn't know what Haruta was going to tell him yet. He could feel the nerves from here and felt sorry for the younger brother.

''I-I think I want to be a girl.''

* * *

 **Ace:**

''Naasir was furious?'' Sabo asked indifferently as they drove to the garage.

''Well, yeah. He kept on shouting about chances she wasn't taking so she could lead a normal life. I don't think he wants her to take a position in the Sun organization.'' Ace stopped in front of a traffic light and peeked over at Sabo. He seemed frustrated. ''Come on, Vanilla Pudding. Get over it.''

Sabo shot Ace an annoyed look. ''Of all the nicknames you could use..Vanilla?''

''Yeah, it suits you.''

''I'd rather be Crème Brulée.''

''What's that?'' One of his fancy food thingies perhaps?

''Never mind..'' Sabo answered as his mind started to wander off again.

Ace stayed quiet until the light turned green and the cars behind them started honking.

''Either way, I don't get what Arlong was planning to do.'' He voiced his worries. Naasir was really strong himself so if Arlong wasn't holding back he could have killed them if he wanted to.

''It is rather strange indeed.'' Sabo replied. ''Koala was furious right?'' He then asked still staring out of the window. He wouldn't be able to let go of that subject for a while, would he?

''I still think it's her own choice though, Sabo.'' The way he thought about it now even surprised himself. Ace was normally quite the protective one, but now he understood Koala's thirst to fight.

They soon arrived at the garage and a way too happy Thatch opened the driver's door. ''You've got to see this! You won't believe what I managed to get hold of!''

Startled, the two sworn brothers followed the pompadour man inside and Ace wanted to pee in his pants from excitement. Jumping upside down like Thatch he patted him roughly on the back. Not being able to bring out any words he wondered how Thatch was able to get this beauty.

What stood before them was a car from the previous century. They were worth a lot of money and there were only a few around. The strange thing about these cars was that the motor still survived all these years and they were still able to drive you to nearby locations.

''I know! I know!'' Thatch shouted guessing Ace's thoughts accurately.

They got hold of a treasure.

Sabo whistled impressed and caressed the red car hood.

''Do you have any idea how much we can get for this one?!'' Was the first thing Ace managed to shout out.

Thatch pouted, less excited now. ''Actually.. About that.. I want to keep it.. ''

Sabo approached them knowing a discussion was about to start. ''Does the engine even work? Isn't it like, too old already?''

Good boy Sabo.. He wasn't really interested in cars..

''With a few modifications I can make this baby as good as new.'' Thatch turned to Ace. ''And I'll pay all the expenses myself. I bought it with my own money too.''

Ace scowled knowing he had no way to change his mind now. ''Fine, you can have it. But I want to help you and drive in it from time to time.''

''Deal!'' Thatch answered excitedly.

Having closed the deal they observed the car as if it was a good movie they were watching. Sabo noted down what the car looked like probably for one of his novels and seemed to be just as excited even though they were Ace's favorite hobby and not the blonde's.

''Are we going to the bar? It's almost evening.'' Thatch asked looking outside.

Ace took off his shirt and put on his favorite orange cowboy hat. ''Yeah, lets.''

* * *

 **Marco:**

''Haruta, please know that no matter what, we will accept your decision and be there for you.'' Marco had been trying to cheer his little brother up but it really had a big impact on him, not that Marco was surprised. This wasn't really a choice he had.. Was it? He felt bad for having to leave him alone at home. He wouldn't be exactly alone since Chopper would come along stay over for the night. They were both underage as of yet and had to wait until they were eighteen so they could drink alcohol in the bar. It wasn't really of their interest anyway, so they rather spent their time together playing games, watching movies or do homework.

Haruta nodded but it didn't look like he cheered up even a little bit.

''One more hug?'' Marco asked hopefully with a pout.

The effect was positive and a small smile briefly appeared on his face. Leaning over from the passenger's seat he wrapped his arms around Marco's neck. ''Thanks, brother. P-Please don't tell anyone.'' The last part came out as a mutter.

Marco responded gently. ''Of course not, not until you would anyway.''

With one last smile he stepped out of the car and Marco waited until he entered the house before he drove to the bar.

It was already dark when he arrived and his mind was still elsewhere when he stepped inside. As usual, it was pretty full with members of the familia and other friends and acquaintances. It was warm and the smell of alcohol hung in the air. It relaxed Marco as he took in the familiar smell and atmosphere. This was always the proof that weekend had started so he didn't have to think of his every day job for two entire days.

Suddenly, he was being hug-attacked by Ace. ''You'll never guess what Thatch got hold of!'' He greeted with a loud voice to outmatch the background music.

''What did he get?'' Marco asked with raised eyebrows as his stomach made a familiar turn.

''Guess!'' Ace was literally jumping up and down.

''No.'' Marco stated clearly. He wouldn't guess it anyway, so what was the point?

With a pout and now less excited Ace explained it. ''He got hold of an old car that's worth a treasure!''

If it was possible then Marco's eyebrows shot upwards even more. Thatch was a man of quality and old-fashioned was his hobby. Marco knew he really did get hold of a rare car this time. A smile tucked on his lips as he joined in the excitement. An unwelcome butterfly marked its presence in Marco's stomach which made his smile falter a little. ''That's great news! H-He's going to keep it, I assume?'' He managed to bring out, cursing himself for stuttering which was really unlike him.

Ace grinned back showing his white teeth. Ever since a year ago it's been harder for Marco to act normal around Ace. While he got more protective, he also distanced himself from the man. It got especially awkward when he found out about Ace's thoughts the past year..

As if a film recorder played itself, a memory managed to occupy Marco's mind. He painfully thought of the first time he realized he had feelings for Ace.

 _One year ago, Ace started to drink more during the weekends at the bar. The reason for it, which Marco hadn't known back then, was because Ace wanted to temporarily forget about certain things._

 _On a Friday night, a night the entire familia gathered at the bar Ace managed to get himself drunk. He was starting to ask his straightforward questions so Marco took it upon him to keep Ace in tow._

 _He asked Shanks for a glass of water and made Ace drink it. Guiding him outside they stared at the pitch-black sky without the stars lighting it up because of all the lights present in the city._

'' _There was this cute girl that wanted me to 'pleasure' her tonight. I think she's a friend of Curiel.'' Ace chuckled and almost lost his balance doing so. Holding onto Marco's arm he continued. ''Let me go inside to give her the time of her life.'' Marco dragged him back towards him as Ace was trying to waggle his way back inside._

'' _You're in no state to do it tonight, Ace. You're drunk.'' Marco gently pulled him against the wooden wall so he wouldn't fall._

'' _Nah, I'm not drunk. I have enough energy for my baby to work tonight.'' He patted the bundle between his legs twice as if trying to prove a point and laughed out loud._

 _Not being able to help it Marco's cheeks reddened so he averted his eyes annoyed with himself. ''You're going to bed, Ace. You need to sleep off the booze.''_

'' _I bet you'd want to join, wouldn't you?'' Ace asked amused._

 _Marco's stomach knotted together to the point it actually hurt._

The same knotted feeling annoyed Marco as he was interrupted by the same man, now a year later.

''Oi, you're absent minded again, Marco.'' Ace waved his hand before his face.

''Pardon me, I wasn't paying attention.'' Marco apologized awkwardly.

''What were you daydreaming about?'' He asked laughing.

''Nothing important.'' Marco observed Ace for a moment and could find nothing but happiness which lifted his own spirits in return. ''Say, any updates about Arlong?''

Ace dropped his hand. ''Only that he's being heavily guarded and that Smoker is in charge, so that should be a good thing for now, right?''

Marco nodded thoughtfully noticing the brief insecure manner Ace asked the question. Arlong managed to escape prison somehow so it was obvious he was being heavily guarded. Not to mention that Smoker was in charge. The man had good instincts and the familia knew they could trust him. He was one of the few that had a good sense of justice..

He followed Ace to the back of the bar where Sabo and Koala sat on one of the benches placed against the wall. Marco took place next to Koala who had one of her peculiar moments. She was hiding her face in Sabo's chest and refused to come out.

Sabo patted her on the back with an apologetic smile directed at Marco. ''She's still angry with Naasir.'' Koala made an unsatisfied noise, clinging with her small fists to Sabo's sweater. ''He'll come around, baby.'' He tried to reassure her.

Shaking her head in response Sabo sighed. ''You know hiding and refusing everything isn't going to help either.'' They were obviously discussing this matter before Ace and Marco joined the pair.

''Then what should I do?'' She asked miserably. To be honest, it sounded more like whining, but it wasn't really in an annoying manner. She really didn't want to be in a fight with Naasir any longer.

''Either talk to him or leave him be. You can't stay angry forever and neither can he.'' She slowly looked up at her boyfriend and Marco knew Sabo managed to change her mind.

''Fine..'' She muttered with a sad pout.

''It will be fine, sweetie, really.'' He pulled her in his arms and cuddled with her which made Ace regret coming here, judging by his expression.

Marco couldn't help but chuckle at the face he made.

''Can't you two ever stop being lovey dovey all the time?'' Ace asked baffled.

* * *

 **Ace:**

''This bae is too precious to be left alone.'' Sabo simply answered while playing with her hair.

''Bae? You using the word 'bae?' Sabo please..That's creepy.'' Sabo was the last person to use that word. He'd rather use fancy words like 'Dearest' just like Vivi called Kohza all the time.

'Oh, dearest, could you get me a cup of tea please? Yes, Earl Grey sounds marvelous!' That kind of talk.

Taking a long draught from the fifth beer this evening he held back a chuckle when Marco let out one of his many famous sighs.

''Leave them be, Ace. It's their own choice.''

Pouting, which made him feel like he was being scolded by the pineapple he decided to leave the matter for what it was and finish his beer.

''Why was Arlong targeting Vivi?'' Koala then asked to everyone's surprise. She had a curious glint in her eyes and a sense of seriousness came from her. Nothing of the previous 'sad' Koala was to be found. It almost felt like she knew what was up but asked this question to confirm her own thoughts.

''Because she's the crown princess. I thought you knew that already?'' Sabo asked confused.

Sitting up straight she now faced her lover directly. ''I do, but that can't be the reason or at least his main objective.''

All three men now blinked at her in surprise. ''Another objective? What makes you think that?'' Ace asked.

''As everyone is saying, he must have a plan, or else he wouldn't be Arlong. He must have had a reason for targeting the crown princess. But then, he allowed you to knock him out.''

''What do you think he's planning then?'' Ace continued asking.

''I'm not sure, but what if Vivi wasn't his main target? But simply a smaller objective in his plan, or maybe it was even a coincidence she was there at the wrong place and wrong time?''

Marco had an expression Ace couldn't describe which made him curious. Just what did go through his mind? Did he know more? Just like most older people who usually knew what was going on?

''It's definitely a possibility and something easily being overlooked.'' Sabo pondered.

Meanwhile, Ace was the only one to keep asking questions. ''Why is it easily overlooked? Isn't that one of the first things that should go through everyone's mind after all these stories and movies where this stuff happens?'' Seriously, didn't this feel like they were in some kind of movie or book?

''Well, it is something that happens a lot, isn't it? Using someone as a decoy for the real plan or when it was a coincidence they met there like Koala said, then Arlong could have thought of the benefits about whatever he had in mind.''

Ace almost wanted to say: Áaahh! I hadn't thought of that!' Or something equally dumb but barely held it in by gulping the words away.

''How did you come up with this theory, Koala?'' Marco finally opened his mouth.

Scratching her head, she smiled awkwardly. ''I just think too much.''

''That, you do.'' All three replied at once.

Pursing her lips troubled she wanted to hide again but Ace interrupted because he had a genius idea.

''How about we go to the club tonight? I could use more than beer to relax!'' He was honestly tired of the Arlong subject, especially if Luffy or Nami were close and heard them..

The other three weren't too excited however.

''I don't really feel like it, Ace.'' Sabo firstly rejected.

''Yeah, I need to stay with Nami, she's kind of out of it..'' Koala secondly rejected.

''I prefer a calm evening tonight.'' Grumpy Marco the Pineapple thirdly rejected.

His mood now worsening with the second he stood up and spotted Izo almost instantly. ''Izo! Do you feel like shaking that booty?!'' He shouted.

Izo shouted back almost throwing his glass in Ace's direction. ''What do you take me for?!''

Again, depressed, Ace moved on to his next target when he noticed Luffy being in one of his curious modes.

''Why?'' He asked Shanks.

''Ah, the Government has to be careful, Lu..''

''Why?''

''They can't just rush things..''

''Why?''

''Why do you keep asking why?'' Shanks then asked tiredly.

Ace chuckled and ruffled Luffy's hair. ''He has a certain question, but doesn't know the exact words to ask it, so he keeps asking why hoping you'd provide him with the correct answer.'' He explained.

''Should I be concerned?'' Shanks asked warily.

''Nah..'' Ace answered thoughtful. How did this little guy survive High School though? His grades in college weren't too bad either.

Scratching his head thoughtfully he noticed Luffy's face reddening. ''Oi.. What are you doing? Lu? Stop thinking already!'' He yelled and shook the boy's head. How did he survive all this indeed?

Thatch walked into the scene laughing out loud. ''Your little brother never fails to fascinate me, Ace.''

Forgetting the previous scene already, he turned to Thatch. ''Thatch, brother! Feel like catching two booties tonight?''

''What kind of pun is that?''

''Not a pun, mate..'' Why was everyone so good in killing his mood?

''Oh.. Well, okay!'' Thatch smiled as if he didn't just make that failure and held his hands behind his back.

Ace sighed at the smiling brother and nodded to the door. ''Let's go.''

As the duo stepped out into the chilly night Ace took in the smell and sounds around him. He loved going out at night. It gave him energy..

''Ace.'' Thatch spoke up behind him.

Ace looked up but was met with a serious gaze. ''What is it?''

''Care to tell me what's wrong with you lately?''

The question surprised him. It was really the last thing he expected to hear. ''Is that why you came with me? To ask me what is wrong? Nothing happened, Thatch. I thought we were going to the club.'' He answered feeling a little betrayed somehow.

''We are going to, but you know.. I was just worried. You either laugh stuff off or get unusually angry..''

''Isn't that my personality?''

Thatch laughed. ''Well yeah, kind of, but you've been different lately.'' Struggling with what words he should use he shifted his feet. ''Look, I don't how to explain it, but I know something is bothering you, okay?''

Ace wanted to ask why he thought such thing and why he asked it now of all times.. ''Thatch, come on, man.. What's going on? Nothing is bothering me, except if you mean about what happened today. Then yeah, I guess everyone is pretty shaken up by that. But other than that.. Really, why the sudden change of mood?''

Thatch smiled apologetically. ''I didn't mean today, but.. I wanted to talk to you for a while now, but never found the right time..'' He muttered hesitantly.

Ace chuckled. ''Well, congratulations, brother. You managed to seek out the worst possible time of all.''

Thatch grinned and put his hands behind his head. This was really troubling him, wasn't it?

''Alright, out with it, Thatch. What is it you wanted to talk about?'' He stopped in front of his brother.

''Hmm..'' He nodded slowly but was still struggling to find the right words. Ace was starting to get concerned now..

''Out. With. It.'' He said with more pressure now.

''Fine.'' He looked Ace in the eyes sternly. ''I wanted to clear up stuff between you and Marco. Izo and I-''

''No.'' Ace simply answered and turned around.

''Ace, I know this is troubling you! Everyone does!''

''Fuck off, Thatch! You swore not to talk about it!'' Anger was rising in his chest. ''I'm not talking about this. There is no problem.''

''Of course there is!'' Thatch fired back desperately. ''How long has this been bothering you?! You two act like everything is okay but in truth he's trying to avoid you and all you do is get drunk lately!''

Letting out a sarcastic laugh he let the familiar feeling of anger free inside him. ''You know what the problem here is?! That Marco saw me growing up! Ever since I was a child! I refuse to accept feelings for a man, Thatch! I told you that, I told Izo this and Sabo! All of you swore to me you'd keep it a secret! So why are you starting about it now!?'' He wasn't really shouting even though it did feel like it and would be much better to let out his anger completely, but he didn't want unwelcome ears to hear what they were talking about.

Scanning the area around him he was relieved to see there weren't as many people as on a Saturday night. At least there weren't so many curious and offended eyes being shot in their direction as Ace was so used to anyway..

''Ace, come on.. Why is it so wrong to have feelings for Marco? And you know what? Marco shouldn't be troubled by this either. I mean, it's not like he really raised you. It was pops who did that and you're not blood related or anything. Everyone's fine with this, man..''

''Everyone?'' Ace said quietly. ''Who else knows about this, Thatch?'' He was crossing a line. If he said one wrong word..-

''We didn't tell anyone, not as far as I know.. But everyone noticed it. It's as clear as day, Ace. Especially when you're drunk.'' The last part came out softer than the rest and it was the only word that his mind kept reminding him of.

Drunk.

Ace knew he drank too much for his own good. But he did try to limit it. He only became really drunk during the evenings in the weekend, he made sure not to drink a lot during the week, not that Makino and Dadan would allow him to do so anyway..

But these words Thatch spoke to him did hurt.

Especially when he was drunk?

What did he do then whenever he was drunk?

He always found himself in his own bed at Shanks' or at pops' home and he did wonder who took care of that. He always assumed his brothers had done so.. but why was he hesitating now?

Because of the memories he _did_ remember? The few images that popped up in his mind the following morning every single time?

''What did I do when I was drunk?'' He asked it before he could regret it. He needed to know. If this was the way to limit the drinking..

Somehow he knew the answer already, but he had to make sure.

If his drunken mind made him do things he normally refused to even think of, then he had to stop drinking. It should have been that easy right?

''You flirt, don't hold back with your strange questions and even try to..kiss..Marco.. Even though he tries to push you away, but still..'' Thatch was less careful with what he said now as was visible through his acts. He was trying to get closer to Ace, but Ace backed away.

So Marco really was the one who took care of his selfish drunken self.. And Ace.. He made a fool out of himself.

Of course everyone knew..

''Marco.. pushes me away?'' Thatch opened his mouth but Ace knew he was trying to get them together. But it had the opposite effect. ''That's clear then.''

''No.. Ace..'' Thatch found his voice and grabbed Ace's arm. ''You already accepted you had feelings for him, didn't you? You were using Marco's reason to make up your mind.''

Sometimes Ace cursed the fact the familia knew each other too well. Thatch guessed his exact thoughts. He had pushed the feelings away by using Marco's reasons.

Marco couldn't accept them because he thought it was wrong since he saw Ace growing up ever since he was ten years old.

Ace had used this and found peace, in a way..

He managed to ignore the feelings completely and refuse to view Marco in any other way but a brother, an adoptive one.

And even though they were adopted and Ace was the only brother who chose his mother's last name Marco still refused to accept he loved Ace. He had acknowledged it, but didn't accept them.

Ace gulped and couldn't find words to defend himself any longer. What was the point of it anyway? He could just keep on fighting against this or accept it.. And then what? Going after Marco? He wasn't really planning to do it and hell, he didn't feel like it either.

Earlier he had thought if he could stop drinking then no one would have to witness his embarrassing acts any longer. But would Ace be able to do so? Did he even want to do it?

Right now, he was confused and knew he couldn't make a good decision while the beers he already drank started to mess with his mind and all his feelings being jumbled in his stomach.

Thatch let go of his arm and patted him on the back. ''C'mon, let's score these girls and enjoy the feeling for what is left of it, shall we?''

''Why?'' It came out on impulse. Wasn't Thatch the one that tried to keep Ace away from the alcohol?

''You clearly need it. And the one round I'll allow you to drink is on me. As an apology for hurting you like that..''

Ace took a deep breath and smiled, which he thought hadn't been possible at this point. ''Fine, no hard feelings.''

Smiling back Thatch pulled Ace towards the closest club. ''One more thing. I'm not going to pull the same stunt you did with Koala and Sabo, but if I may express my opinion then I'd like you to know Izo and I would like to be your best men on the wedding.''

Ace rolled his eyes knowing Thatch was not one for the subtle and soothing words. He was rather awkward.

* * *

 **Marco:**

''Izo, do you have a sec?'' Marco asked. He sat down on the chair next to him and sighed. ''Haruta told me what was bothering him.''

Izo turned around worried. As usual, he had his makeup done perfectly and kept his composure almost like a lady. Marco knew a muscled man hid beneath that getup and it still surprised him Izo was able to act so gracefully. ''What did he tell you? Is he alright, Marco?''

Marco nodded reassuringly. ''He is, only, I promised not to tell anyone just yet. Not until he's ready to talk about it with others. I'm sorry, but I don't want to betray his trust..'' He answered honestly.

''I understand.'' Izo answered quietly, as if deep in thought. ''Although, I have an idea.. But I will leave it to him and wait until he comes to me or pops.''

Marco smiled. ''I still wonder why he came to me and didn't go to pops with this.. I know we were the ones who mostly raised him, but pops is still the one he sees as his father.''

''Hm, it is peculiar, but I'm sure he had his reasons for it. Thank you for doing this, Marco. I appreciate it.'' Izo smiled back and rested his hand on Marco's shoulder for a moment. ''Excuse me now, I see Nami managed to steal Koala from Sabo, so I'm going to chat with the girls a little about earlier today.'' He gave a nod and stood up.

''Be careful with Nami though..'' Marco warned him. Even though Nami had acted normally earlier at school, they all knew she must have been scared to death.

''Don't worry.'' With a wink he strode towards one of the benches where the girls chatted excitedly and happily greeted Izo who managed to find a small spot to squeeze himself in-between.

Marco chuckled and enjoyed the moment he had for himself. He watched the others having a good time together. Feeling a bit drowsy from the long week he was surprised Naasir sat down next to him.

''Everything alright?'' Marco asked with raised eyebrows. Naasir's arm was bandaged and would probably stay like that for a while.

Shaking his head, Naasir caressed his bandaged arm. ''Is Koala still mad with me?''

''I think she just wants to make up, although, I don't think you can stop her from running into fights.''

Naasir let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his dark brown curls. ''I know. She's been like that ever since we were little. And guess who took the blame because he was the older one? Me, of course. Uncle Jinbei isn't going to be pleased.''

Marco shook his head in agreement. Feeling his phone vibrating in his pockets he took it out while muttering an apology to Naasir.

''Marco speaking.'' He hadn't even checked who it was so he was surprised to hear Thatch on the phone.

''Marco? Can you come to the club near the bar? Ace just passed out! I…I-''

Marco immediately stood up and dragged Naasir with him. ''We'll be there in a sec, stay calm Thatch and try to pull him out of there.''

Naasir didn't ask any questions and made a way through the crowd towards the door. Panic rose within as he thought about the few possibilities a club presented and Marco could honestly think of only one possibility.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave a review! ^^**

* * *

 **Ace:**

''A-Ace..''

That voice..

Grunting he tried to wake up completely. His consciousness was trying to fade away, pulling him back into the world of strange dreams.

''Ace..''

Luffy.. It was Luffy's voice. He sounded like he was in a panic.

Shaking his head slowly he hoped he could get rid of the dizziness and the splitting headache. After a few seconds he slowly opened his eyes and was met with a teary little brother. ''I-I'm alright, Lu..'' He tried to mutter but only a strange sound came out.

''Luffy, he's going to be fine. He's waking up already, see?'' Sabo spoke reassuringly.

Ace heard more voices but when he tried to move his head his brain made known it was not ready for such activity yet.

''Naasir managed to get back his wallet, without the money of course, but his ID and credit card and such are still in there.'' Thatch explained to someone else.

He almost immediately recognized the other person which made his stomach make a turn. ''It's in the past now. That girl that put the drug in his drink wasn't being too smart if she was planning to do more than only taking his money.''

He was drugged?

His stomach was acting up, not having been able to take the flutter earlier and making him want to throw up.

''A-Ace, are you there?'' Luffy asked again, holding him by his shoulders.

He hadn't noticed he closed his eyes again.. ''I'm alright..'' He managed to get out clearer now.

He didn't remember anything after the girl started talking to him.

Suddenly, he was being hug attacked by Luffy. Groaning with half a smile on his face he patted the boy on his head.

The feeling of wanting to throw up was getting worse and making him gag. Luffy moved out of the way, apparently knowing what was coming up and Sabo gave him a bucket.. It contained quite some vomit already.

That helped his stomach make a final decision and what was left in it came out. It wasn't much and Ace assumed he had been throwing up while being unconscious.

''Lie down, and don't get up the upcoming hours. Shanks is on his way to get water.''

Ace nodded, not feeling like giving proper answers just yet. Luffy climbed over him and lied down next to him, his drowsiness taking over and making him fall asleep.

When Ace looked at Sabo questioningly, he chuckled. ''He refused to leave you. He stayed awake the entire night and morning. He wouldn't go to bed until he knew you were fine.''

Ace smiled back. The boy had dedication, that was for sure.

There was one thing Ace didn't understand however. As putting something in a drink happened more often to people, he didn't expect to lose consciousness for so long. Was it normal? Or did the alcohol he already had in his system affect it somehow?

These confusing thoughts only added to his headache so he breathed out and tried to relax a little.

Sabo scratched his head and smiled at the sleeping Luffy. ''Well, I'm off to a meeting with my publisher and editor. I'll see you later, okay?''

''Good luck..'' Ace answered with a hoarse voice. Thatch also made it known he had to go to the garage and after agreeing with Marco to work on the new car today he left too.

Muttering a goodbye he and Sabo left Ace with Marco alone. Somehow that felt awkward even though they had been in each other's presence for so many years now.. But after he had that talk with Thatch his feelings and way of thinking about this matter started to change.

Luffy lay curled up against Ace and snored softly which was really the only noise in the room. Ace found himself speechless, not knowing what to say to the person he'd been around and lived with for so many years.

* * *

 **Marco:**

He wanted to be angry with Ace but couldn't bring himself to do so. He looked miserable right now. Especially with his little brother snuggling up to him.. Marco sighed and smiled at the sight. ''How are you really?'' He asked as he dragged a chair towards the bed. Sitting on it he observed Ace.

Startled, Ace answered with a hoarse voice. ''I'm having the worst hangover ever, how do you think I feel?'' He grinned but dropped it probably because of his headache.

''Stupid question?'' Marco then asked amused.

''Definitely.'' Ace replied. ''Why did I pass out though? What kind of drug was it that it made me pass out?''

Marco thought for a moment before he replied. Law explained there wasn't much to worry about since Ace was throwing the drugs and alcohol up during the night. ''It depends on what kind of drug it is, I think.. And you pass out more often randomly, don't you?''

Ace had a strange habit for quite some time now. He probably learned how to do it because Luffy and their grandpa did it too. He randomly fell asleep during the day or night, it didn't really matter when, and it made people think he passed out for real. Sometimes he'd wake up after a few seconds, but if he has drunk quite a bit and this night.. with the drugs on top of it.. then it was really no surprise Ace passed out for so long.

''Well, yes.. I guess that would make sense..'' Ace replied once more, realizing what Marco's point was. ''I could use some water now though. Wasn't Shanks bringing some?''

He took longer than expected indeed. ''He was, he'll probably be here soon.''

Ace nodded and they both fell quiet. He was strangely calm. He was normally quite the worked up one and quick to anger. It had become less throughout the years, thanks to Makino's lessons in being polite, but Ace had a hard time controlling his feelings at times, which was understandable considering what he went through.

''Thatch said you two had a talk.'' Marco suddenly blurted out. Ace shot up his head all of the sudden, forgetting his little brother sleeping next to him and looked alarmed. ''What is it?'' Marco asked worriedly. Did he say something wrong?

Ace gulped. ''What did he tell you?''

''That you were going to quit drinking alcohol for a while. Isn't that true?'' Did they talk about something else for Ace to be so alarmed?

Sighing deeply he leaned back into his pillow. ''Y-Yes… I am. Not that that is going to be easy though. How will I stay awake throughout the nights during the weekends now? I'm not going to miss out on all that fun.'' The words came out quickly and Marco noticed he really was hiding something.

He wasn't going to ask further questions about it however not wanting to interrupt his privacy. ''You know, you don't remember half of the evenings anyway, so what's the difference?''

That made Ace chuckle nervously. ''I suppose that's true.'' Turning towards Marco he muttered, ''Thatch said you always took care of me whenever I was drunk..'' He looked up at Marco almost afraid of the answer.

''Someone had to.. I don't like seeing you bugging other people all the time, so.. yeah..'' He was failing greatly, wasn't he?

Ace smiled, sadly.. which wasn't a sight Marco liked to see. ''So, I took away the fun in your evenings because you had to deal with a jerk like me.''

Marco opened his mouth to protest but Ace stopped him with a smile. ''It's true. I was a jerk. No need to deny that, pineapple.''

Crossing his arms, he raised an eyebrow. ''No need to call me that, yoi.''

''Your stopgap is back.'' Ace chuckled. ''I was starting to miss it. Why did you stop using it?''

Marco stirred and looked out of the window. ''Old habits sometimes kick in again.. don't they?'' Marco stood up and took the bucket. ''I have to meet up with Thatch. I'll take your sweet vomit with me..'' He was being a bit tense which irritated him.

''Ugh, have fun with that. It stinks in here.''

Marco smiled and opened the window. ''Here you go. I suppose you'll rest all day?'' He was glad the subject had changed. He really didn't feel like answering Ace's questions regarding the way he flirted with Marco in his drunken state.

''Hm? Nah.. I'm going to hit the gym later today, maybe Koala will come with me if she wants to.'' Ace answered thoughtfully.

''She's working now though. I don't know when she'll be back.''

Ace nodded. ''Alright, I'll see you around, pineapple.'' After a chuckle he turned around and pressed his nose into Luffy's hair.

Marco's stomach fluttered at the sight and honestly.. it did make him a little jealous. He pushed the thought away and said goodbye.

* * *

 **Ace:**

Only seconds later Shanks walked upstairs and entered the room with a large bottle of water.

''You were just waiting for Marco to come out of the room, weren't you?'' Ace asked perplexed. The man was a sneaky bastard, really.

''Good day to you too, sunshine. How's the hangover?'' He chuckled and gave Ace the bottle. Ace opened it and drank at least half of it empty. Water did taste good sometimes.

''And I was wondering why it took you so long to get water.'' He sighed. ''It's slightly better now. I'll be fine in a few more hours, I guess.'' Shrugging he took another draught from the bottle.

Shanks took place on the chair Marco sat on earlier. ''The little guy is worn out. I wonder when his stomach will wake him up for food.''

''He hasn't eaten anything?'' Ace was shocked. It was unusual for Luffy not to eat anything at least five times a day.

Shanks shook his head. ''He refused to do so. He refused to do anything at all, really.'' Ace worried everyone that much..

''I'm sorry..'' He mumbled.

''No, it's alright. It wasn't really your fault, but if we're at it anyway, why don't we stop drinking together?''

''Hah?! You and no alcohol?! That's like Luffy hating meat! It's not possible.'' Ace concluded.

''Well, apparently it is. If it helps you not drinking.. I mean everyone else does and having someone at your side not doing it also, strengthens the resolve you know. I'd gladly help out.''

''So we can suffer withdrawal symptoms together?'' Ace laughed. He wouldn't mind doing this actually. ''Can we make a challenge out of it? You know, to boost the motivation a little?''

''What do you propose, young man?'' Shanks asked with a smirk.

''If I win, you have to admit in front of everyone that pops is a better drinker than you.'' He knew Shanks would hate to do it, so it would only add to the thirst for winning this contest.

With a thoughtful look Shanks agreed. ''Fine, but if I win.. Hm let's see..'' He scratched his morning beard. ''If I win, I want you to confess your feelings to Marco.''

Ace clenched his fist. Wasn't that just unfair? ''So everyone really does know about that..'' He muttered as his anger slowly started to build up inside him.

''Stay calm, buddy. I only mean it well. It's about time you two would let go of your pride for once and admit it. So how about it? You only have to win so you won't have to do it. If I lose I would have to break my pride too, so it is fair, whether you think so or not.''

''Drinking and admitting your feelings are in way different fields, man.'' Ace replied irritated.

Shanks held out his only hand, waiting for Ace's response. ''Geez, fine. I'll do it. Happy? The one who drinks first loses, obviously.'' Shaking his caretaker's hand he was already afraid of the outcome.

It was childish to do a contest like this, but well.. Ace didn't really feel like having to bear Shanks' never ending taunts about Ace refusing to do a contest because he didn't want to do something if he lost. Not to mention that they all did these kind of contests for years now, which frustrated Makino at times, but sometimes they managed to persuade even her into joining.

Maybe it was time to change things indeed..

* * *

 **Marco:**

'' _It's only a phase, Marco. It will be over before you know it.'' Marco's father spoke as he sipped from his wine in the comfortable chair by the fireplace._

 _His mother, who was preparing the classes she had to give at the university the next day said nothing. Marco let out a frustrated sigh. It was always like this._

 _Father knew it better,_

 _Mother had no time,_

 _And Marco was the teenager with problematic behavior who had a 'phase' being bisexual._

 _People didn't expect such a wealthy and respected family to have a son who rebelled too much according society standards. They placed him in a school with other teens who were just like him. They showed problematic behavior, each person in a different way, and were cast away. If they weren't taught how to act properly now, then they never would and the heritage of a respectable family would be ruined. And on top of that, who wanted a gay son, right?_

 _It was a rich school, with only a mere hundred youths. The ages differed and so did the problems._

 _Some had a mild form of autism, intellectual disability or an attachment disorder. Some were unfortunate due to environmental circumstances such as their parents._

 _The latter, was Marco's case. He didn't have a valid reason for his behavior, Well, he did, but differently. It wasn't like someone with an intellectual disability. Marco grew up to be so troublesome because of the situation he was in. Literally._

'' _It's not a phase, father..'' He muttered, knowing it was futile._

'' _Don't speak about it again. Ignore it and it will fade away. Believe me when I say that.'' He spoke with an icy tone, no love at all._

 _Marco had to bear fifteen more minutes and then he could go upstairs to his bedroom and be alone._

 _He clenched his fist and opened it. Taking regular breaths he concentrated on his body as his teacher always tried to help him with. He thought of the football game they were going to play tomorrow. This way, he tried to calm himself. He would be able to talk to his teacher about this tomorrow. She would give him enough time to tell her his worries._

 _Aside from his parents and his secret lover, only the teacher knew Marco had feelings for a boy._

'' _School called, by the way.'' Mother muttered as she continued scribbling on the papers._

'' _What did they call for this time?'' Marco knew Father's patience was running out. The vein that popped on his forehead made that clear. A dreading feeling entered the pit of Marco's stomach as thousands scenarios occupied his mind. What had he done this time? He had been present all week at school, he didn't get into any fights.. So what was it school called for in the evening indeed?_

'' _Well, the teacher said she wanted to make an appointment about an urgent matter. It's about Marco's_ little problem _.''_

 _Little problem.. All three knew what that meant. Marco didn't call it a problem, nor did the teacher ever call it a problem in his presence, and yet.. she was the one who called Mother to talk about it._

 _Anger wanted to take over, but another feeling, a stronger feeling won the battle as Father regarded Marco with his cold eyes._

 _Marco was afraid._

''Earth on Marco.. Are you there?'' Makino called with her serene and gentle voice.

Startled, because his memories kept him busy he looked up and smiled. ''Sorry, I was spacing out.''

She tilted her head to one side and let out a giggle. ''As usual.'' Taking over the bucket with Ace's vomit she sighed. ''Thank you for bringing it down. Is he doing okay?''

Marco nodded. ''He will be soon enough. I bet Luffy will wake up soon too for food.''

It made her laugh which was always a pleasant sight. If someone could cheer you up, then it was Makino. ''I already prepared lunch with Dadan. He's very much welcome to eat it all.''

Marco smiled again and made his way down the staircase, through the still empty bar and stepped into his car.

Once he was well seated and put the radio on, he allowed his mind wander freely again. His father thought it was a phase. Actually, he _demanded_ it to be a phase. He wouldn't accept otherwise. Looking back at his childhood, he was glad he ran away. What was he worth to his parents anyway? He had a much better life now.

Oh, how much he had struggled with these strange feelings he only had for men. He had been just like Ace.. Pretending they were nonexistent. For Marco that had been painful, but he had no idea what it was like for Ace.

His phone rang and with a sigh that was dreading to escape his lips anyway he picked up. ''Marco speaking.''

He really needed to get used to looking at the screen before picking up because hearing Izo's soft and singing voice all of the sudden startled him. ''Hey~ How are you, brother?''

Didn't he sound happy? ''What is it, Izo? I'm on my way to Thatch right now.''

Izo huffed. ''Hmpf. I know.''

''What happened?'' Marco immediately asked noticing the dissatisfied tone.

''Nothing, look, Koala is on her way to Ace's but she was a bit absentminded today. It worried me.. She loves working!''

Marco found it strange Izo called him for this.. ''She was at Nami's right? Maybe she's worried about her?'' He offered.

''No, No! Nami is doing fine. She was a bit shaken, according to Koala, but after a while she started to enjoy the sleepover and joined the girls in making masks and such. Koala only started to get distracted after I went to the back of the bookstore to eat my lunch. She didn't respond to my questions much and is pretending she's doing fine.''

''What do you want me to do, Izo?'' Marco asked tiredly. When he looked out of the window he saw drops trickling down. Fall was almost over.. Winter was on its way but it wasn't cold enough outside for people to need to wear jackets yet. It was one of the advantages of living in this kind of climate.

''Talk to her, of course! You're her mentor!''

Marco gulped. ''Great mentor I am.'' He replied with a change of tone.

''Marco..'' Izo responded softly. ''Please stop feeling guilty and responsible for what happened back then. None of it was your fault. You helped her out in ways no one else ever did..-''

''Nevermind this Izo, thank you for calling me.'' He hung up the phone. Sure, it wasn't the nicest way and really uncharacteristic for Marco to do so, but they had had this discussion so many times already.

Anyone had a bad day once in a while right? Why was Izo so worried all of the sudden? Along with Ace, they were the only ones who allowed Koala to roam freely, while everyone else was being very protective, perhaps a bit too much.

Marco knew very well he was one of them and did appreciate Izo's call and such.. but what was he supposed to do about it? Approach her and say: 'Hey, Koala! Izo told me you were absent minded today. Am I right?' And demand a reason for it. The girl would pull out her hair out of frustration if he did that.

Deep in thought he drove to the garage where Thatch was most likely already waiting for him to show off his new treasure.

* * *

 **Ace:**

''KOALAAAA~!'' Ace shouted happily as he picked up the girl from the ground and swung her in the air.

''Ace! Stop teasing me! Let me go!'' Koala yelped while kicking her oh so adorable tiny yet fearsome legs.

''Want to go to the gym with me?'' He asked excitedly without answering her demands.

''Fine! But I don't have the proper clothes with me.'' She stopped her futile attacks.

''I can lend you mine.''

''But yours don't fit me.''

Ace laughed out loud. ''Of course! You're a shorty. I almost forgot.'' He put her down before she could start kicking again. Noticing too late he shouldn't have done that he received a punch on his head. ''I still have a headache from that hangover you know!'' He shouted grabbing his poor head.

''Like I care! Let's go already!'' She fired back angrily. Walking upstairs she went to borrow some of Luffy's clothes since he didn't mind it anyway.

Fifteen minutes later they stood before the gym ready for a good work out. Ace opened the door for Koala but was stopped in his tracks as she refused to walk on. ''What is it?!'' He asked annoyed. Looking through the door he noticed why she stood still. ''Hachi?! You're back!'' Taking Koala by her upper arms he moved her to the side and bump fisted the Sun member. ''How was the job? Is boss Jinbei also back?''

Hachi smiled awkwardly and held his hand behind his head. ''He is! We all are! We're going to stay put for a while now. I can't wait until I can open my _Takoyaki_ stand tomorrow morning.'' He told the pair happily.

Koala hadn't moved from the spot so Ace turned around and urged her to come. ''No need to be afraid, Koala. We'll figure this stuff out, okay?'' She was most likely afraid boss Jinbei was going to be angry with her for fighting Arlong. ''Naasir isn't here anyway. His arm is still broken, remember?''

''What happened? Koala what's wrong?'' Hachi asked worried. ''And what happened to Naasir?''

''I'll explain it to you, Hachi.. But later, okay?'' Ace tried.

Hachi nodded in response and entered a training room for sword skills, still pondering over Koala and Naasir.

Koala took a deep breath and approached Ace. ''Uncle Jinbei isn't going to like this at all.'' She said.

''Well, there is no point in wondering about that now, is there?'' He continued before she could start her rant. ''Let's just do a work out for now and go to your uncle afterwards, okay? It can't be that bad if I'm with you..'' He meant it well, but somehow.. He made himself sound too confident. As if he was the star of the show that could solve it by just being there. Get what he meant?

Koala shook her head and smiled. ''Alright..''

After one hour and a half they were both satisfied enough and decided to meet up outside after they finished taking a shower and changed their clothes.

Ace took his time to finish and was surprised by how much Koala could take when it came to weighs. She could easily keep up with Ace which was amazing.

After putting on his boots and hat he picked up his bag he made his way outside and saw Koala from a distance talking to a rather tall man with a strange grin on his face. After nodding at her he walked away with his hands in the pink pockets of his trousers.

''Yo, Koala. Who was that?'' He asked curiously and approached his friend.

She was startled by his sudden appearance however which was obviously fishy to him. ''Just someone who came by at the book store. We ended up having this strange conversation.. I didn't know he lived here in the neighborhood so when I saw him just now.. He kind of startled me..'' She explained with an awkward smile.

''Meeting coincidentally twice on the same day with a stranger?'' He raised his eyebrows. It did sound creepy and really, what didn't these days?

''I know right?'' She answered and let out a giggle. ''But it's fine I guess. It's not like he said anything creepy or wanted anything from me.''

''Do you know his name then?'' Ace asked just to make sure it wasn't anything to be wary of.

''Yeah, he told me to call him Doffy.''


	4. Chapter 4

'' _The secret side of me_

 _I never let you see_

 _I keep it caged_

 _But I can't control it_

 _So stay away from me''_

 _-Source: Skillet_

 **Marco:**

He had planned to stay at the garage all day and then go to the bar together with Thatch.. but his mind had been elsewhere all day long. Thatch had noticed this and in the end advised him to talk to someone about whatever was troubling him. Thatch knew what was troubling Marco, but chose not to mention it which he appreciated.

So he ended up leaving earlier to go home and talk to the only person he could think of who would give him the best advice there was.

His father.

Why hadn't he thought of it before?

Actually, he did think about it, but had decided he had to settle it on his own. He refused everyone's help, ending up neglecting himself.

Somehow it felt good to know he could talk to pops and find closure or at least come to a decision.

He thought he was sure..

He forced himself to see the child boy instead of the grown man Ace was now..

But it was starting to get confusing for him. His feelings were getting stronger, stronger as he fought harder to weaken them, but he was on the verge of losing that battle.

If he wanted to win his battle he needed to raise his morale.

And for that, he needed the only person that could inspire him beyond reason.

When he arrived at the family house however, he was met with a rather peculiar surprise.

Izo was standing in the middle of the living room in only his shorts. He wasn't even wearing his make-up..

''Izo…?'' Marco asked suspiciously. ''Did something happen to you?''

Almost dropping the mug that contained tea he looked at Marco with shocked eyes. ''I was sure I'd be alone for once!''

Crossing his arms Marco couldn't help but let out a chuckle. ''So you decided to walk around in our house with nothing but your underwear? Don't you feel luxurious to do so.''

''Of course! This house is always full with people! Imagine the freedom I have right now!'' He stood straight with his chin high. It would have been gracious if he weren't half naked..

Even though Izo wore rather feminine clothes it didn't take away the natural raw beauty he possessed as a male. Marco had always admired that about him.

Seeing him like this made him realize not even the waist long hair made him look feminine.

''I'm not sure I want to imagine that right now.'' Marco replied. ''Is pops home?''

''He's in the garden house.'' Izo took a sip from his tea. ''You're going to talk to him.'' He concluded, knowing Marco too well.

Marco nodded not seeing why he should hide it from him.

Izo only smiled at him however and made his way past him to reach the stairs. ''You were upset earlier on the phone, weren't you? I'm sorry for troubling you even further. I know you have a lot on your mind.'' He had an apologetic look which made Marco feel guilty for hanging up on him like that.

''It's not your fault, Izo. The fault lies with me. I understand you're worried about her. I'll see what I can do for Koala, but really, is it that worrisome?''

''I can feel it Marco, something's amiss with that girl and we're going to find out what that is.''

Izo had this 'instinct'. Though, the Whitebeard brothers often joked about it, they all knew Izo's hunches were almost always accurate.

Marco nodded. ''Alright, if you say so, Izo, then I'll try to find out what's going on for you.'' With a last exchange of smiles Marco made his way to the garden and took a deep breath before entering the wooden garden house.

''Pops?'' His father was sitting on a comfortable chair with a drip sticking out of his arm. It had been a while since he used it on a daily basis.. This meant his health dropped, but of course, no one was going to mention that. Pops hated it.

''Marco, how is your weekend, son?'' Pops asked with a grin playing around his lips. Marco smiled back and took place on the arm-rest.

''Good, well, aside from what happened to Ace of course.''

''That gave me quite the scare. I thought that fool needed to go to the hospital. Remind me to thank that brat Law later.'' Edward Newgate inhaled deeply and let the air out through his mouth. ''You seem worried. Ace is doing okay, I hope?''

''Hm, you don't have to worry about him, pops, he'll be fine in no time. That wasn't exactly what I wanted to talk about.. Well, it does have to do something with Ace.. Though..'' Lost for words he stayed quiet but so did pops, so in the end Marco was forced to continue nevertheless. ''I never really talked about it.. Not openly.. I just..'' Sighing he thought of how hopeless he could be sometimes. He was the eldest brother in this household and yet look at him, nothing had changed from back then. He could never sort out his own feelings.

Slightly frustrated he tried to voice what was on his mind but found himself speechless.

One gentle gesture however gave him enough strength to speak up. Pops had placed his hand on Marco's arm to encourage him.

''I c-can't do it..'' He whispered knowing very well pops had an idea what Marco wanted to talk about. ''I can't accept it.''

Pops stayed quiet for a little while longer before opening his mouth. ''Why wouldn't you be able to accept it?''

Wasn't it obvious enough? ''Because Ace is so much younger than me.. I saw him growing up ever since he was ten years old, dad. How am I supposed to accept I have feelings for him?'' It sounded confident in his mind, but when he actually spoke the words he knew it sounded ridiculous to everyone else.

The look his father gave him confirmed that. ''But you are in love with him, am I correct?''

Averting his eyes, Marco gulped. He was in love with him.. But he couldn't accept it..

''And Ace is an adult, no matter how much you are trying to refuse that fact, Marco.'' He continued stating the facts. ''You're not that old. Please do call yourself old once you're over seventy years old at the very least. And your heart is even younger, much more younger than you think, my dear boy. Please stop hurting yourself and allow Ace to break through your invisible wall.'' Pops' grip on his arm tightened a little for a moment to reassure Marco. ''Ace knows perfectly well what it means to have feelings for you, Marco. He is a grown man and probably struggles with similar questions himself.''

Marco didn't say a word and quietly listened to his father. Staring at the dusty desk before him he found his mind blank, not assisting him in this matter at all. His body, or rather his heart however was trying to make him go mad. What was he supposed to do?

''I don't know..'' He muttered.

''What is it that's still trying to stop you?'' It was a rather good question because as soon as he tried to answer it he knew exactly just what it was that stopped him.

Pops looked at him amused. ''You're too stubborn for your own good, son.''

Marco nodded again not really feeling like answering yet. Stupidly enough, Marco found himself thinking of reasons, or rather excuses as to why he shouldn't start something with Ace.

Grudgingly, he rubbed his temples. Was he still this tired? Was it because he kept on over thinking so much? Or maybe he was just tired of fighting.. Was that it?

An unpleasant memory made it past his defenses as he tiredly stared at the books on the desk.

 _He was watching the news about a big incident at the president's house. Marco had only recently been accepted by Newgate as his son.. although he still couldn't get used to it. Part of him still felt loyal towards his blood related parents._

 _Those that had forgotten him because he was a_ problem _._

 _The wife of the president had been executed just like the president himself only hours before. Their child and adoptive son who was making his way up the ladder in politics managed to escape the Government._

 _What if Marco's blood related parents died? Would he be sad? Or would he be released from the chains that marked him as a monster?_

 _Was he really that worthless?_

Now, in the small garden house, he couldn't believe he used to think like that. It seemed to have been from another lifetime.. A time that didn't exist any longer.

His father, Edward Newgate, had helped him, guided him until Marco managed to lead his own life and actually take care of the new brothers that joined the household.

Only a few days after he watched the news about the execution Ace stood before the door, carried in Shanks' one arm. The other was gone.. What was left was terribly bounded as if he had haste.

Only by officially becoming Newgate's son Ace managed to stay safe from the Government.

Marco remembered the deadly glares Ace used to give him. As if he was his enemy. As if the very world was his enemy.

Marco didn't know what had exactly happened in the president's home, but he knew enough to be careful with Ace.

Ace downgraded himself too.

He thought he was a demon, just like the Government made him out to be.

A _demon's child_.

Ever since that day Marco had tried to help Ace, just like Newgate helped him. After Ace met Luffy he started to open up and soon he became another son of Whitebeard.

But now.. Marco felt worthless once more.

He didn't deserve someone as precious as Ace.

Even though Ace had a very tough front and hardly showed his insecurities, Marco knew how easy it was to break Ace's heart.. To lose his trust..

''I don't want to hurt him..'' He finally whispered.

Pops stroked his back. It always calmed Marco down. Pops knew how to show the right affectionate gestures to make you feel better. ''You have been struggling with this for a year, chose now and worry about consequences later. You can't control love.''

Marco tore his gaze away from the books and turned to look helplessly at his father. He received several heavy pats on his back as a response. He was telling him to go for it and shouldn't hesitate any longer.

Later that evening he was sitting with Izo, Thatch and Curiel around a table in the bar. Thatch was treating them to celebrate his new car and of course, no one was going to say no to that. Marco wasn't really in the mood to show that he was happy for Thatch.

He caught himself searching for Ace in the crowd but neither him nor Koala were here. Wasn't Ace always one of the first to be here?

''Marco, tell him! Tell Izo he secretly likes walking around without make-up!'' Thatch shouted excitedly.

Disrupted from his train of thoughts Marco shielded his disturbance by laughing. ''I'll tell you something, he was walking around in his underwear only earlier at home.'' He calmly confessed.

Izo hit him with his fan angrily. ''You promised not to tell anyone, you stupid!''

''I did no such thing!'' Marco chuckled and held up his arms defensively.

Pursing his lips Izo stood up with his wine and walked over to Nami and Vivi who were chatting with Sanji.

Curiel and Thatch were still cracking up when Ace and Koala finally made their appearance in the bar. Marco noticed this because Sabo ran over to them. He probably didn't know where they were either..

Marco wanted to automatically stand up too and walk over to Ace but stopped himself just in time. Why would he go to him anyway? Were they really always in each others' presence? He noticed this only now..

It was almost as if he couldn't live normally without having Ace around.

Ace approached Marco and the others which made Marco think this really was the case. '' Yo~! How is everyone tonight?'' Ace asked happily.

Bumping fists with Curiel, Ace sat down next to Marco, making his hip bump against Marco's. Why was he always so oblivious?

''Where have you been?'' Curiel asked nodding politely to Koala who walked to the chair Izo sat on previously.

''At Koala's.'' Receiving a suspicious glance from his sworn brother Sabo, he hastily continued. ''We first hit the gym but then saw Hachi. The Suns are back, so we thought it would be wise to visit her old man first before coming here.'' And with an offended glance at Sabo, he said: ''Because some do that because they are family and a friend.''

Sabo hit him with his book from behind and then sat on the chair so Koala could sit in his lap.

''Are you two always like that?'' Curiel asked, enjoying the scene.

''Yeah.'' Sabo and Ace answered indifferently.

''Hey,'' Ace continued right away. ''Anyone heard of someone called Doffy?''

Koala looked around the table to see if anyone knew something but they all shook their heads.

''Who the bloody hell calls himself Doffy?'' Curiel asked.

Marco found it a peculiar name himself too, but who was he to judge? People called him a pineapple because his hair didn't want to work normally either. ''Where did you hear that name, Ace?'' He asked fully realizing how close Ace was.

Ace looked sideways at him making Marco nervous as Ace's breath touched his skin. ''He's someone Koala met today. He seems to know a lot about politics and books, you know, the boring stuff.''

''It's not boring..'' Koala muttered with a pout and crossed arms. She looked quite satisfied in Sabo's lap, but her sweet boyfriend however..

''A man? You met a man?'' He turned his attention to his girlfriend.

''Oh please! Stop being jealous with every single man that interacts with me.'' She put her forehead against his and looked stubborn in his eyes.

''He won't. That's why he's Sabo. He even gets jealous with me for spending time with you.'' Ace said mockingly.

''I'm not jealous.. I just don't trust anyone called Doffy..'' Sabo now pouted too.

What was with those two and pouting? It looked funny seeing them having a silent battle of pouts. Marco let out a chuckle. At the same time he remembered Izo's warning. Something had been off about Koala. Was it because of this Doffy man?

''What did he want from you, Koala'' Marco tried asking gently but it came out warily after all.

Looking up, she turned around again to face Marco. ''He wanted some books about politics.. that's all. Then later on, after Ace and I went to the gym for training, we met again, coincidentally of course.'' It was almost as if she felt Sabo's angry glare in her neck. ''Oh, Sabo, please! He's old!''

''So?'' He now asked troubled knowing Koala would win this battle anyway.

Sighing she continued. ''Anyway, he started talking about the stuff that's happening in the country lately. He had a fair opinion about it..''

''Which was?'' Marco asked.

''The Government were dogs following the Gorosei?'' She brought with a hesitant voice.

''That, we all know. Did he tell you anything else?''

''Why does this feel like an interrogation?'' Koala looked troubled too not really understanding why this was so important. ''I only met one person..'' She continued muttering.

Marco laughed. She was right after all. ''I'm sorry, I was just curious.''

Sabo however… ''No, no, continue! I want to know.'' With that being said, he received a hit on the back of his head from Thatch.

''Leave the lady alone. What's the chance they'll meet again?'' Curiel stated.

''In Baltigo? This city isn't that big.. but yeah.. You have a point..'' Sabo gave in and kissed Koala on her cheek. ''Sorry, baby.''

Wrapping one arm around his shoulders she smiled. ''It's alright.''

''Well, I'm off to find the others, you coming, Curiel?'' Thatch asked. Without waiting for an answer, because he knew Curiel would follow he stood up and went to search for the other Whitebeard brothers.

Even though Marco was a bit tense for obvious reasons the atmosphere in the bar was still as pleasant to him as it always had been.

Ace and Sabo were teasing Koala as they always did which made Marco feel sorry for the girl so he tried to defend her. Even though it was hard sometimes to hold back his laughter, he could see why Ace found it so much fun trying to rile up Koala. The way she reacted was always funny. On top of that, she didn't mind it herself. She could take some jokes.

Sanji, the waiter, arrived with new beers which was happily accepted by Marco, Sabo and Koala. But Ace pursed his lips and refused the glass. Turning around Ace stuck out his tongue towards Shanks who had been curiously watching him.

''What's going on between you two?'' Marco asked raising his eyebrows.

''Contest between me and Shanks to see who can hold out the longest without alcohol. He's not winning.'' Grinning he faced Marco.

Before Marco could react because seeing Ace smile brightly always made him happy Robin approached them and patted Koala on her shoulder. ''Could you come with me for a moment?'' She winked at the girl and smiled one of her devilishly sweet smiles. ''I need to talk to you.''

Tilting her head to one side Koala nodded curiously and jumped off Sabo's lap. ''Okay.'' The pair walked outside leaving the three of them alone.

Ace was leaning his head on one arm, suddenly bored while Marco always took pleasure in observing the others in the bar.

''So.. My book.. I just heard today from my publisher a thousand copies were sold..'' You could clearly see he was holding back his excitement.

''Congratulations. That must be a big achievement for a first book.'' Marco pointed out with a smile.

''Yes! I'm seriously so proud of myself!'' He could barely sit still.

''Congrats. You really deserved it!'' Ace shouted happily.

''Thanks!'' Sabo answered a bit embarrassed. ''I'm going to see what Luffy is up. I see he's starting to bug uncle Edward.'' With an apologetic look he left too.

Why was this always the case?

Marco tried to gulp his nerves away and even took a long draught from the beer, but it didn't help to set his mind and stomach at ease.

He was left with Ace alone once again.

A small voice in his mind said: _But maybe it is time to clear things up?_

Was there anything to clear up right now? Of course, but Ace didn't know about Marco being in love with him, did he?

''How have you been lately?'' Ace asked. His voice turned slightly more serious now but the pleasure hadn't disappeared from his eyes.

Shifting slightly so their hips didn't touch each others' any longer Marco nodded. ''Good, I guess. Bit stressed.'' He wondered when Ace would notice the uneasiness, but crazily enough he didn't start about it.

''Because of school?'' Ace asked indifferently.

Nodding again, they stayed quiet as Ace softly drummed on the table with his fingers.

Ace suddenly let out a sarcastic laugh. ''Oh my god..'' He muttered rubbing his face with his hands once.

''What is it?'' Marco asked warily.

''What happened between us, Marco? Can't we even have a normal conversation these days?'' He blurted out with a sad look in his eyes.

Marco's gaze softened in return as he regarded the man he had feelings for.

That was what happened.

They fell in love and yet avoided each other.

Ace probably knew this too and maybe this was simply his way of starting this subject. Someone had to break the ice after all.

''I'm sorry, Ace..'' He almost whispered not being able to look away.

''Don't be..'' Ace looked at the table for a moment as if he was making up his mind and then turned back to Marco. ''I know why you're avoiding me.. Pretty much everyone in the bar knows about it..'' Not knowing where to place his hands he held the side of his thigh probably to ease his own nerves. ''C-Can't we try to go along with this.. I don't know.. but..'' Letting out a frustrated sigh, he continued. ''I have never fallen in love with a man before.''

He said it.

One of them finally broke the ice about the subject and actually admitted it.

But Ace wasn't done talking just yet..

''I don't know how it goes between two men, nor do I think you'll ever want to start a relationship with me.. Marco.. I'm just so lost about this..'' He spoke soft enough so only Marco heard him.

Pity washed over Marco. He never wanted it to be this way. He wanted Ace to be happy.

That was all he would ask from whoever ruled this universe.

Thanks to that thought, Marco made up his mind too. Placing his hand on Ace's who was still trying to stop the shaking he gulped again and this time the nerves really did go away. ''I'm sorry have to go through this, Ace, really.'' He couldn't help but apologize.. What else was he supposed to do? He knew the struggle himself only too well.

''Getting used to this kind of thing takes time.'' Squeezing slightly in his hand he took it and placed it on his other, Ace's hand now being trapped between Marco's.

Ace's hands were always so warm.. It was a pleasant feeling, Marco noticed.

Ace had a blush on his cheeks, along with his freckles it made him look so innocent.. His eyes showed confusion and his chest went rapidly up and down.

Was Marco going too far?

He basically did this on impulse..

''Are you okay with this?'' Ace asked quietly.

Not averting his eyes from Ace's he nodded. ''Only if you are.''

It was like ten thousand kilos disappeared from his shoulders because Ace suddenly relaxed and his smile returned. This time he was the one holding Marco's hands, warming them up with his warm ones. ''It's not so bad to try at least I guess..'' Staring confused at the hands Ace seemed to ponder over something.

* * *

 **Ace:**

He was tired of running away. It was almost as if he hadn't been himself the past year. This evening he decided things had to change. So he finally managed to open up about it to Marco. He faced it and that, that was Ace.

He always faced his problems, didn't run away from them. Lately he'd been wondering whether something had changed within him but he almost instantly also realized it was his stubbornness that held him back. His own pride.

Was he glad with the result? He should be right? And yet he was still afraid.. Afraid of the consequences of doing this. Of working on a possible relationship with a man..

It sounded so strange to him, so unfamiliar.

It was like a different world opened up and Ace had to explore it on his own.

But that wasn't true, right? Marco would help him. He'd be patient and discover the new world together with Ace.

They were in for quite some journey and even if his nerves were killing him he would do it. He would face it and go for it.

It had to become his very motivation.

Staring at his own hands holding Marco's.. Everything seemed different about them now. He didn't how to explain it, it just seemed different. Suddenly every touch startled him in some sort of good way.. When he held his hands it held a completely different meaning than before.

Marco's hands were cold but slowly warmed up due to Ace's warm ones..

It brought a smile to his face.. And in return, also to Marco's.

To others this moment might seem not important but to the two of them.. It made all the difference in the world.

Letting out a shaky breath he let go of the stress that had messed with his mind and body earlier. The ordeal was over..

''Does this make you vulnerable?'' Marco asked worried.

Ace shrugged. He didn't really know himself. He didn't like displaying himself like that.. It was something he had to get used to.

Remembering the contest he had with Shanks he grinned and shouted: ''Shanks! One beer over here! The contest is over!''

''Hah?! How so? You gave up after only a few hours?!'' Shanks yelled back both amused and surprised. When he saw the intertwined hands he smiled generously. ''One beer for mister Portgas coming right up!''

When Marco looked at him questioningly Ace stuck out his tongue. ''Never mind this contest, okay?''

Marco let out a laugh and nodded. ''Sure.''

When the beer was delivered Ace drank it completely in one go and let out a satisfied sigh afterwards. ''I honestly missed it.''

''In the few hours you didn't have alcohol? Ace, c'mon.'' Marco shook his head.

Consciously knowing you can't drink alcohol was quite the burden okay? '' 'course I missed it, what else did you expect?'' Standing up and stretching he felt relaxed. ''Want to go outside?''

Marco followed Ace outside which made him remember when Sabo and Koala had their one night stand back then. They went outside right after Sabo managed to make her open up to him and from there things started..

Why did this feel so similar?

It was similar..

Scratching his head he let out a chuckle forgetting people were still around him and probably thought he went mad. Ace jumped on the sill. Marco leaned against the wall next to him.

''Are you coming with us tonight? It's been a while since you slept over at pops.'' The pineapple asked while staring at the pitch-black sky.

''I guess.. I keep on promising it every single weekend but somehow the plan always gets interrupted.''

''I'll make sure you won't have any excuse to stay here tonight.'' Marco broke his gaze from the sky and turned to face Ace.

''Please do.'' Ace chuckled. Hesitating for a moment he decided to ask it anyway. ''What was it like for you.. to find out and be you know.. gay?''

''Like I was seeing rainbows.'' Marco shook his head. ''Stupid joke, sorry. It was hard in the beginning.. Especially after my blood related father found out I had a boyfriend.'' Marco looked sad which made Ace regret asking such a question, but then again, it didn't seem like Marco minded telling him. ''I was scared of both being in love with men and having to deal with my parents..''

''What were you exactly afraid of when it came to being in love with a man?'' Not that Ace couldn't guess but he was simply curious about Marco's point of view on all this.

''Hm.. Doing it for the first time?'' He answered hesitantly. He carried an awkward smile on his face as he waited for Ace's reaction, but all Ace could do was ask another question.

''And.. was it scary? Doing it?'' Maybe, just maybe this was what Ace was afraid of too? He knew what gay men did but of course, he'd never considered the possibility he might do it too.. And that terrified him.

''It hurt.'' Marco stated simply. He laughed after seeing Ace's horrified expression. ''What did you expect? It's just like girls losing their virginity. You could consider yourself a virgin too.'' Did Ace mention already how not subtle this family was? ''It's not that bad.. It was great actually. This is kind of an awkward subject.'' Coughing he looked away amused.

A blush crept up Ace's cheeks as he realized this wasn't quite the 'normal' subject to talk about indeed. ''I..'' He tried explaining himself.. ''Maybe Koala's endless curiosity is influencing me?''

''Don't blame her for your way of thinking, Ace.'' Marco bumped his shoulder which sent a nervous feeling through Ace's body.

At that moment Ace noticed Robin and Koala talking to each other only a few meters away from the other duo. ''What do you think they're talking about, Marco?''

Marco shrugged. ''Ask Koala once she's back, I'd say, but considering Robin wanted to talk to her privately I'm not so sure Koala would give you an answer.''

''Hm..'' A man joined the women. Robin reacted in her usual ladylike manner but Koala seemed nervous as was shown by her half hiding behind Robin.

Then the man walked towards the bar and Ace got a clearer look at him. It was like lightning struck him. He knew this man..

He knew him all too well..

Suddenly panting and clenching his fist he stood up. His mind was starting to get cloudy with the rage he always built up inside him. There was no way to keep it in now, _not after all that_..

''Don't you dare take even one step inside.'' Ace greeted in cold rage as the man looked sideways directly at him.

* * *

 **I apologize for the possible grammar mistakes! I could have missed some :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Ace suffers from ptsd causing him to have panic attacks. This story contains mature themes and gruesome scenes will appear in the future.**

* * *

 **Ace:**

'' _Ace! Get Ace out of here, Shanks! Hurry!''_

 _That was the last time Ace could hug his mother, the last time he could smell the shampoo that smelled like flowers, the last he could see her and hear her warm voice._

 _A strong arm picked the boy called Ace up and lumped forward. ''M-Miss R-Rouge..'' The man muttered. He wanted to turn around but one of their bodyguards pushed him forward, urging him to hurry._

 _His mother's hair that had a color in-between orange and pink danced away from him._

 _His mother.._

 _Ace couldn't look away, even though Shanks was trying to shield him from the view._

 _Hearing a loud bang his mother sank to her knees and red liquid poured from the middle of her back. Ace knew what that meant. He had played games, read stories, he had_ seen _it._

 _She was_ dying _. He was losing the only person he ever dearly trusted._

 _His one protective factor._

'' _MOOMM!'' He screamed and Ace struggled against Shanks' grip. Ace was aware of the warm liquid that touched his fingers as he grabbed Shanks' left shoulder._

 _Shanks was wounded himself._

'' _Turn around! Turn around! Mom is still there! Shanks!'' Ace tried to beg as his voice became hoarse because of the tears that blurred his view and the lump that formed in his throat._

 _His mother, Rouge, was now lying on the floor as the blood became a small puddle._

 _Ace's mind went blank, he couldn't think clearly, all he could think of was the dying image of his dear mother._

 _Shanks gritted his teeth and muttered an apology over and over and over again. Tears managed to escape his eyes too, but all he did was making sure Ace stayed safe._

The image of his dying mother.. It was all Ace could see as he regarded the man that now tried to enter the bar.

His dying mother..

Those words kept on repeating itself, blurring his view just like back then, a fog blocking his mind so he couldn't make a reasonable decision, making his body fill with rage.

After all pops had tried to make sure Ace would learn how to control his anger, Ace now managed to fail his own father.

Before he realized it completely, because everything seemed to happen in a daze he took hold of the man. His hands tightly gripped on his shoulders, close to his neck.

He didn't deserve to be alive.

All this.. All this suffering.. Because of him.

''You made me a demon.. You killed mom!'' Ace screamed. Arms were wrapped around his own shoulders, Marco's, as he tried to hurt the man that was supposed to be his blood related father.

He was supposed to be dead.

Why was he alive and not mother?

Why him?

Why couldn't Ace live in peace for once?

But did he even deserve that?

Did he deserve to live, to love and to laugh without having to worry about anything?

He was a Demon Child after all.

Several more people walked out of the bar to witness the scene unfolding before them, but Ace didn't bother looking around. All he could do was stare at the man that hadn't been there when his mother died.

''Ace, back down!'' Marco shouted in his ear. Ace didn't back down however and continued screaming, though he had no idea what he was saying at all.

Black spots appeared in his vision and the furiosity surging through his body only worsened.

His father had never been there for him.. He was always working, always away. Seeing his mother continuing nevertheless and never speaking a single bad word about him had made him sad. Now it only made him furious.

''ACE!'' A single shout cut through the crowd, making the black spots before his eyes disappear instantly.

Ace had no voice left to scream at the man who called himself his father.

Strong arms pulled him away from Roger, arms that had held him like this many times before whenever he had a panic attack like this.

''Pops..'' He muttered and suddenly he realized how much he was exhausting himself, how much attention he had drawn to them, how much pain he had caused his own mind and body just now.

He felt like falling apart.. Which was something he had always hated. He hated being weak, he hated _feeling_ weak.

''Take him inside, Marco.'' Pops softly ordered.

Marco gently pulled Ace forward into the bar, to the door that connected the house and the bar, and into the first apartment where he had lived with Sabo and Luffy for three years now.

Not wanting to sit down as Marco asked him too he paced towards the kitchen and back repeatedly. He needed to clear his mind, he had to know all the things he had just done, he had too much energy right now to calm down..

It was all too confusing for him. ''What did I do?'' He asked honestly. He just had to know now. ''Marco, what did I do?''

Why did he never remember these things when he had a panic attack? He remembered Marco trying to stop him.. he knew he was doing something and screaming something, but his mind was blank and his vision was blackened as he blindly attacked the man that was supposed to be his father.

''Ace.. sit down first..'' Marco tried again.

Shaking his head Ace kept on walking. He didn't want to start thinking.. If he allowed his train of thoughts to control his mind at the moment he would collapse. He couldn't let that happen. ''Tell me.'' He whispered desperate.

Marco scratched his head and seemed to be hesitating whether or not he should tell Ace.

''Marco..'' Ace barely managed to get out.

''You..'' Marco started but he spoke slowly as if he was afraid of how Ace would react. ''You were screaming you hated him, that it was his fault, why he was alive and such..'' Taking a few steps towards Ace, because Ace decided to stop walking so he could focus on Marco's words he gently placed a hand on his upper arm. ''You had your hands around his neck.. ready to..'' He couldn't finish, but it was enough for Ace.

This time Ace did sit down only to place his head in his arms on his knees and bit his lower lip. He dug his nails into the flesh of his hands and lost the fight against his own mind.

''I _am_ a demon..'' He whispered. He was aware people were watching. The fact he couldn't remember having done this said enough right? ''I am a demon, Marco..'' The lump in his throat made his voice hoarse, also because of all the screaming he had done earlier.

Shaking his head hoping the pain would go away his body started trembling.

He hated all of this.

He despised all of this.

Pops had tried so hard to teach Ace how to control his anger, how to make peace with his past.

But seeing Roger..

It was enough to shatter everything he had learned the past twelve years.

* * *

 **Marco:**

He knew the moment Ace sat down what was about to happen. Ace was going into shock. It hadn't happened before but Marco knew just how terrifying that must be for Ace. Kneeling down before him he placed his hands on the sides of Ace's head and spoke softly.

''You're not a demon, Ace. I can understand what it must be like for you to go through all this. You were safe and protected but all that was being destroyed by a single person's appearance. It doesn't mean you can't control yourself. It means you have to learn how to use what you know in these kind of situations.'' He didn't know whether Ace was listening to him, let alone comprehend what he was trying to tell him.

He hoped some of it got through his mind. ''Ace, you are important to me, to all of us.''

Ace shook his head. It really was hard for him to accept such thing. Marco regretted not being able to be of more help. It hurt him to see Ace like this.

''Ace.. Please..'' Marco pleaded. ''We love you the way you are. Your blood doesn't define you..''

''I-I can't, Marco.. What I did.. I will always..'' He struggled to find the words he was searching for. ''Why is he alive..'' Marco barely heard the last few words. He heard Ace sniffling in his arms.

At least he was letting out his emotions now, right? He used to change everything into his furiosity. For him to show it in tears was a big achievement.

''Why him and not m-mothe-..'' His voice became so hoarse he couldn't even finish his sentence properly. Marco caressed Ace's cheeks and temples with his thumbs.

Ace made suddenly a movement and tried to apply pressure to his head by holding it in his hands.

''Shh..'' Marco hushed soothingly. He placed his hands on Ace's and moved them until they were in his lap. What Ace did in response however made Marco tense for a second.

Ace placed his head on Marco's shoulder and continued crying with gritted teeth. ''Can I stay at home for a while?'' He whispered almost inaudible.

Marco had always been a softie. Knowing if he didn't keep his calm now he would start showing his sadness too. A lump had formed in his throat. He couldn't bear watching Ace like this. It hurt too much.

''O-Of course..'' He replied with a whisper. Placing his hand on the back of Ace's head he caressed his black shoulder-length hair and pushed his nose softly on Ace's temple.

''We'll make sure we bring your clothes over, Ace. You can go now. Shanks and uncle Edward brought.. him.. to the back of the bar. You won't have to see him.'' Sabo explained. They had just entered the living room and of course, Luffy couldn't hold back and jumped on the couch behind Ace.

Hugging him from behind he rested his head on Ace's back and stayed like that.

Marco nodded in response in Ace's stead because he knew Ace wouldn't be able to answer now.

He was broken.

Ace needed a few minutes to calm down first before he could do anything. Marco continued caressing his hair as Ace continued trying to keep away the pain. He was still trying to refuse it.. Still trying to stuff it away..

He saw this as a weakness. As proof he was the monster the Government tried to make him out to be.

Closing his eyes in frustration Marco discovered how hopeless he was. How was he supposed to help Ace?

''C'mon..'' He whispered into Ace's hair after a minute or so. He slowly helped the man get up although Ace seemed to act like a zombie. He silently followed Marco and on the way Marco nodded to Sabo who nodded back with a concerned look.

Holding his hand they made their downstairs silently. The bar was empty now which meant everyone had gone home. He felt the tension leave Ace a little as they walked outside and Marco holding the door open for Ace.

After they reached their family house Marco went inside and made Ace go directly upstairs. Ace stopped in front of his own bedroom but opened his mouth for a few seconds as if pondering whether to ask a question or not.

''C-Can I stay with you?'' He asked as his cheeks flushed. He looked so miserable.. Marco realized once more. Nodding he opened the door to his own bedroom and closed it behind him without having said anything to the others downstairs.

Automatically, he took a boxer out of his closet and passed it to Ace. ''Here. I'll go downstairs to say hi to the others-'' But he didn't get to finish because Ace held Marco's arm with his hand.

''Stay.'' He demanded softly. It was dark in the room so Marco couldn't quite make out the expression Ace carried on his face, but it was enough to persuade Marco.

Ace needed someone to stay near him. And the others could wait a few hours for an explanation right?

It wasn't like this had been the first panic attack Ace had.

''Alright..'' Marco muttered with a small smile. Ace was holding onto the boxer very tightly and when he walked back, only then Marco saw the expression he carried in the moonlight that shone through the window.

His eyes stood wide open with dark circles under them. His eyebrows were knitted in a worried manner, his shoulders were stiff and Ace didn't walk normally either, he was walking as if he was walking towards his death.

Gulping Marco braced himself but hesitated for a moment. Should he change into pajamas? Ace clearly wasn't planning to change into the boxers. Not that Ace ever wore a pajama anyway..

He lay on bed with his pants and boots still on. He had forgotten his hat at Shanks' place. Looking sideways he gazed out of the window. The moonlight reflected in his brown eyes made him look tragically beautiful. Was that even possible?

* * *

 **Ace:**

Marco always smelled like shampoo and his deodorant. Even though Ace wouldn't be able to fall asleep this night the smell sure would have made him drowsy in better times. The familiar smell made him feel safe however.. Protected..

Part of him was still trying to push it away. Some day he would hurt them.

He would hurt his family and friends.

He was sure of that.

And yet..

And yet he wanted to confide in the safe and warm feelings. He wanted to be able to carelessly be happy. Really happy.

Ace knew Marco was looking at him from across the room ad he knew Marco wasn't sure as of what to do now. Ace really did give him a hard time, didn't he?

Luckily, Marco kneeled down next to the bed and faced Ace which forced him to look back at him.

Ace held onto the pillow tighter. He didn't want to talk about what happened. All he wanted was this night to be over. He wanted to start a new day. He wanted a dreamless sleep for at least eight hours so he wouldn't have to think about anything.

He wanted someone to comfort him..

The image of Marco comforting him entered his mind which brought a stubborn blush to his cheeks. They had only just confessed and decided to work on a possible relationship. How did this thing with men go? The same way it did with straight couples?

Ace had always been the one to pleasure the girls, to sooth talk them and to cuddle with them until they gave up the argument.

It would be different with Marco… That was proven already.

Ace had wanted Marco to hug him, to sooth talk him and cuddle with him until Ace would simply give in.

Was that normal?

Why was he even bothered by something that should have been so trivial? Trivial compared to what happened barely an hour ago.

He held his breath as Marco gazed at him with his always sad looking eyes. ''Marco..'' He whispered breathlessly.

Holding up a hand Marco softly caressed Ace's cheek. Without knowing why Marco was showing this kind of affection now Ace gave in to the touch, not really realizing himself he actually liked being comforted.

He held up the blanket slightly to invite Marco. He just wanted to feel safe and protected. Maybe that was it. He felt so vulnerable, which he hated and each and every time he was reminded of this.

Marco had managed to make Ace open up in one of his most furious moments.

The pineapple smiled slightly. ''You still have your boots on. You better get changed before you invite me to my own bed.''

If he could he would have snickered and teased Marco as he usually did. But all he could manage now was nod and sit up straight to kick off his boots. The cold touched his skin as the blanket fell off. Jerking his hips upwards he took off his pants too, leaving him in his boxer short only.

It really was supposed to be awkward, wasn't it? But they had seen each other in nothing but their underwear so many times it was just plain normal to see each other like that. And maybe this did hold a different meaning, but Ace didn't care about anything at the moment.

Marco was carefully putting on his own pajamas, revealing his muscled pale body even Ace was a bit jealous of.

Ace moved to the wall and gazed at Marco who made himself comfortable in the bed. He did have a wary look on his face, as if he expected something could go wrong at any moment now, or maybe he was just nervous?

They had only just decided to work on their feelings for each other.. Everything must have felt so strange to Marco right now..

Ace had enough of the carefulness so he leaned in and nuzzled his face into Marco's neck, resting his arm on Marco's as Marco himself gently pushed his leg under Ace's.

Moving slightly Marco caressed Ace's hair with other hand as he planted a kiss on his hair. Sometimes Ace cursed his narcolepsy because this was so soothing it made him feel drowsy. He now understood why Koala always fell asleep so quickly whenever she cuddled with Sabo on the couch during the evenings. He had always thought it was because the therapy she went through was demanding, but cuddling with the one you loved, knowing you were safe and you could trust him.. It was more than comfortable. It filled Ace's body with warmth. And after all the cold and painful things that had happened this was oddly reassuring.

He woke up the following morning by the smell of freshly baked brownies. Marco towered over him with a warm smile. '' Morning sunshine. Thatch baked these. Are you coming down for breakfast?''

Drops of water fell on Ace's face. Marco had taken a shower and was dressed in his blue pants with a purple vest.

Ace felt empty as the smell filled him with nostalgia. He had missed this. He hadn't been in the family house for so long. Spending the night here and waking up to Thatch's amazing food was something he had been craving for a long time.

Gulping he stood up and nodded. ''Coming..'' He muttered still drunk with sleep. Stretching he strode to his own bedroom he shared with Haruta. Haruta used Ace's bed for whenever Chopper came to spend the night. Taking out some clothes and a towel he made his way to the bathroom and took a hot shower.

He wore a large sweatshirt with training pants when he walked into the kitchen full with the Whitebeard family. Only one person was missing, which Ace found sad and that was pops. He would have wanted pops' reassurance right now, but the empty space was filled with the other people he had dearly loved the past twelve years.

''You better hurry up, Ace. The others want to finish the rest.'' Thatch warned while chuckling.

There were only two buns left, three warm brownies and Thatch placed a plate with a baked egg and bacon before him. Claiming the remaining food Ace attacked the plate. He was glad everyone was acting normally and didn't ask questions about the previous night. They never did, not until Ace was ready to talk about it himself. It was a silent rule in this household. The whitebeard brothers existed of sixteen brothers, one dog excluded. Marco was the oldest and Haruta the youngest.

There were many more who were part of the family, but these were the people that always gathered in this house regularly or lived here like Thatch, Marco and Curiel.

As was expected, those who lived here changed their favorite parts of the house to their taste. The kitchen was according to Thatch's taste, old-fashioned wooden planks and the newest material combined. The living room had been designed by Marco who loved books way too much.

Curiel changed the basement into a chill-room. Of course, the main theme was music. Pops had claimed the garden house and so on.

Ace and Haruta decorated their room with cars, posters and Ace had wanted to put a poster of Hancock in her bikini, but Izo had slapped him warning him Haruta was still underage. So he hadn't done it. Instead he hung some posters about the WWE of which he received a disappointed sigh from Izo.

He would never understand what was so fascinating about wrestling.

His mood improved by miles Ace finished the breakfast and finally greeted Chopper who had been sleeping over as usual. ''Yo~ how is the old hag doing?''

''Doctorine is doing fine.'' He answered with a smile. He was still nibbling on his brownie not wanting to finish it because it was too good.

''Is she still claiming she's young?''

''Yup.'' Haruta giggled knowingly. Sitting on his knees he hugged Ace's neck tightly and pressing his face against his. ''Chopper received a scholarship for the local university!'' He exclaimed happily.

''Really?! You're still so young man! '' Was Ace's first reaction as a means of congratulating the boy.

Chopper scratched his head embarrassed and received a pat on his back from Marco. ''He is doing well. We are all hoping the best for you, Chopper.''

''Thanks..'' Chopper muttered secretly being happy, but not wanting to show it even though it was obvious.

''Are you lovers ready to go to the garage yet or what?'' Thatch then shouted with a grin just to receive a smack on the behind of his head from Izo.

''You just had to ruin it, didn't you?!''

'''What on earth did I do this time?'' He asked played innocent.

''Oh you know very well what you did, dumbass.'' Izo waved the fan angrily to cool himself as he closed his eyes while sucking in a deep breath.

Ace only nodded as he cursed himself for blushing and brushed past Marco who was dumbfounded by the comment.

Others were trying to hold back their laughter as Ace shouted backwards: ''Well?! Are you two coming?''

* * *

 **Please leave a review with feedback! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**This an urgent request to please leave a review if you're reading this story! Even if it's only: I liked it or I didn't like it! It is still more than enough. I have litterally no idea what you all think of it, so please provide me with feedback. I write to improve my skills after all. It is the only 'payment' I ask.**

* * *

 **Marco:**

Just as he hoped Ace had calmed down and even returned to his sarcastic self. It lifted Marco's spirits in turn and they did have a great time modifying Thatch's car when they decided to take a break so Thatch could prepare lunch for everyone.

Ace examined the progress while Marco sat on the half broken chair next to the desk full with all sorts of tools.

Oil was smeared on Ace's cheek and on his chest. He was wearing only his training pants now but Marco wasn't even surprised anymore. The man just didn't know the word _cold_.

The garage door was open and Marco gladly sucked in the autumn air as he looked at the children across the street playing hide and seek.

It was a peaceful morning considering what happened the previous day. It seemed strange they could still enjoy such a time while Ace certainly kept himself busy with the car so he wouldn't have to think of Roger.

''Sit down, Ace. We're not taking a break for nothing.'' Marco said.

''Hm.'' Ace simply replied as he continued working.

Wanting to keep the atmosphere good he stood up and stared at Ace's work. This really was his thing.. wasn't it? Ace had so much talent on so many fields, it was amazing. ''Just what are you planning to do after you finish college?''

Ace took the rag from Marco's belt without looking at him and shrugged. ''Not sure..'' He started cleaning his hands. ''Why do you ask?''

Shaking his head, Marco smiled. ''Just curious. You basically have a profile so you can keep an eye on Vivi at all times, but are any of these subjects related in any way so you could get a job after this?''

''Well, I do have the bodyguard job and the garage with you guys. Isn't that enough? I don't need to do anything big, you see.'' He explained with a raised eyebrow.

Not being able to help it Marco poked that eyebrow and chuckled. ''Silly.''

''It's not like you don't always raise your eyebrow, Pineapple.'' Ace fired back while taking Marco's hand. His stomach felt warm and fuzzy and for the first time Marco actually wanted to plant his lips on Ace's and hold him against him. He felt nervous only thinking about it, which was funny because he always associated these kind of feelings with his teenage years when even a first date made him nervous as hell.

Now Ace having hold of his hand and them teasing each other made him feel light in the head and somehow he was a bit excited too.

It must have been visible because Ace was now blushing while he looked at their hands. Smiling Marco confronted Ace's eyes and stared at those brown beautiful eyes.

Ace's eyes drifted to Marco's lips for a split second and gulped as he stared back again. His breathing became quicker and he seemed nervous. Should Marco do it?

He should stop hesitating.

Making up his mind he moved closer until their mouths connected and slightly opened his mouth when Ace gave in to the kiss. Moving his lips he softly sucked Ace's. They were so soft and tasted sweet to the coke he drank earlier.

Marco parted with a satisfied smile and studied Ace's reaction hoping he would find out what Ace thought of this. ''I couldn't-''

''Don't.'' Ace whispered. His lips were more reddish than normal now. Gulping again he let go of Marco's hand. ''It's fine, really.'' He then smiled back and wanted to continue the kiss hadn't Thatch interrupted.

Thatch ran into the garage shouting: ''THE FOOD IS READY BITCHES!'' And then lower: ''Oh..Excuse you for not being able to keep it to the bedroom, lovebirds.''

Marco took a deep annoyed breath and Ace pushed Thatch aside as he made his way upstairs to the family house.

* * *

 **Ace:**

To be very honest Ace was slightly confused with the kiss. He had loved it and all, but, just as he suspected, he found it strange to kiss a man. Just like during the night, Marco had been the one hugging Ace, and now too, Marco had been leading the kiss.

His lips tingled when he thought about it. He couldn't eat much during lunch and all he thought, or rather his body thought of was Marco. He had clearly enjoyed it, but the confused feeling remained in the pit of his stomach.

Thatch went down earlier, not being able to contain his excitement for the car and the other Whitebeard brothers had left too. This meant, that Marco and Ace were alone again. This really did happen too often lately, didn't it?

Not that he really minded it..

He mind and body went haywire thinking of the possibilities of them being alone together. Stuffing away these thoughts he put his plate on the counter and made up his mind. He needed to settle his thoughts. He needed to be sure what he wanted right now and get rid of the uneasiness.

''Something's bothering you..'' Marco noted looking worried. Ace jerked up his head in surprise. He had been so busy with his own thoughts.

''Uh.. Well.. Never mind.. Really..'' He muttered a few words to avoid explaining it. Cursing himself, he asked it nevertheless. ''I-Is this.. H-How does this thing work between two men..?'' He whispered feeling very awkward. His face felt warm and his legs felt weak from embarrassment and the nerves trying to kill him.

''Just like a straight couple really.. It's not that different..'' He stopped in front of Ace and leaned against the counter. ''Are you not okay with this? I can wait, Ace..'' He warned.

''That's not it.. it's just.. Does that mean I'm the w-woman in this thing?'' Ace blurted out.

That made Marco laugh. ''No, Ace. Just do what makes you feel comfortable. Go with what you want to do.''

 _That's easier said than done_.. Ace thought grudgingly. Sitting on the counter he placed his hands on Marco's upper arms and pulled him close, in-between his legs. Looking him in the eyes he decided to go for it and eagerly kissed him again as he tried to pull him as close as possible.

Marco responded to the kiss and placed his hands on Ace's hips making Ace want to do more than just kissing.

Opening his mouth Marco entered his tongue and caressed Ace's sending a tingling feeling down his body. Ace sucked on Marco's tongue and a vague thought entered his mind as he found himself enjoying this a lot: _This is fine. This is just fine._

He didn't know how long the kiss lasted but at some point they heard Thatch shouting from downstairs and Marco grudgingly let go of Ace, only to rest his forehead against Ace's.

Both panting, Ace laughed and caught his breath as he felt Marco's on his skin. He had him tightly pinned in-between his legs because his member had wanted more action and Ace tried to control that feeling knowing they couldn't go further right now and also because Ace was still a bit wary about sex between males..

''C'mon..'' Marco breathed and let go of Ace. Somehow.. Ace didn't want to go downstairs anymore.. He wanted to kiss Marco for hours.. He wanted Marco to comfort him and pleasure him..

With a smile he caught himself realizing what Marco had meant with doing what Ace wanted to do. This was what he wanted and there was nothing wrong about it. It was just perfect indeed.

* * *

 **Marco:**

Back in the garage Ace turned on Soul King's rock album. Marco found it hard to concentrate on the car however for obvious reasons. His attention kept on drifting to Ace.

A car parked in front of the garage. It was pink and modern with no roof. A very tall man with tight pants, a loose white blouse and pink glasses stepped out with a black laptop bag. He carried a wide grin on his face that showed his white teeth. His pointy and shiny shoes click clacked on the pavement.

Thatch barely held back a laugh because he probably wanted to make a joke but Ace bumped him in his side, making him squirm in pain instead so he turned off the music so they could concentrate on the customer before them.

''Good afternoon.'' Marco greeted. ''Can we help you, sir?''

The man let out a deep laugh that was barely audible. ''Good afternoon, men. I heard this garage specialized in pimping cars?''

''It's part of what we do. I assume you want to pimp yours?'' Ace asked standing next to Marco. Ace looked quite peculiar at the man. ''Haven't I seen you before?''

''Probably. Aren't you an acquaintance of that girl from the bookstore?'' The man then asked. Familiarity visible on Ace's face he smiled. ''Yes, I am. Her brother-in-law in fact. She told me your name was Doffy. Is that right?''

So this was that man Ace was curious about. Marco could see why. He looked very.. unique.. To have 'accidently' met Koala twice on the same day did raise some alarm indeed.

''You can call me Doffy indeed. Tell me, young man. Might I know your name?''

Ace greeted Doffy by shaking hands and introduced himself. ''Portgas D. Ace is the name. It's good to finally meet you. Koala was quite intrigued by you it seems.''

''Fuffufu.'' _His laugh is strange_ , Marco thought amused. ''Do you believe in coincidence, Ace? Because I do not.''

''Hm? Never really thought of it, I guess.'' Ace shrugged. ''Why do you ask?''

''Well, it seems Koala has met one of my family members. They are having a nice chat after having shopped together in the park two minutes away from here, actually. That's why I asked. It is strange how things connect so easily, right?''

Marco knitted his eyebrows. Was he trying to tell them something? He came off as the sort of man who had a message behind every word he said. Marco would have blamed it on aging hadn't the man looked so youthful. He guessed he was in his mid thirties.

''You sure do say strange stuff, mister.'' Ace chuckled. ''But it's nice to see Koala is meeting other people. At least, with the right intentions, right?''

''Ah, it's my little niece. So yes, the right intentions. Let me show you.''

Marco was starting to have a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if telling him something didn't sit right.

When the man called Doffy opened the bag and revealed his laptop Marco got only more confused. What was this man trying to do?

He opened the laptop only to reveal a screen, a live video. It showed the girls sitting on the bench a few meters away, chatting happily with ice cream in their hands. Koala's feet were surrounded with bags.

Marco took a step forward. ''What's the meaning of this?'' He asked suspiciously. His chest going up and down rapidly because of the nerves and adrenaline messing with his body.

Doffy's grin spread out even more. ''Feel free to draw your own conclusion. It can only be one thing.''

Thatch didn't hesitate a split second. ''I'm going there.'' He took the motorbike parked outside the garage door and drove to the park.

Before Marco could react Ace's hand reached for the man's collar but Doffy grabbed the hand instead and held it a few inches apart from him. ''Nothing will happen to the little mouse. I'll promise you that much. However, this will happen only after you agree to the condition I'm about to reveal to you.'' Without waiting, he continued. ''I need you to join me, Portgas D. Ace, then the girl will be free.''

''Who are you really?'' Marco asked cautiously. One of them had to stay calm right?

''Donquixote Doflamingo.'' He simply stated.

The name had been famous throughout the entire country.

He was one of the biggest criminals, a very dangerous one because he was able to manipulate people and use them to his advantage in a way only a few others in the world possessed.

''And what if I don't accept? Let me call Thatch first.''

''Ace..'' Marco started warily.

''Oh please, Marco.'' They didn't have much of a choice indeed, had they?

''What do you think?'' Doflamingo asked. ''See the red bag my niece Baby 5 is holding?'' Marco turned his attention to the screen again and noticed this Baby 5 had one of her hands inside the bag, ready to pull something out.

Ace's face paled knowing exactly what it was. ''Then it's a deal if I can verify the situation.''

Closing his eyes, Marco rubbed his temples to calm himself.

''A deal it is.'' He let go of Ace's hand so he could dial Thatch's number.

Thatch picked up right away. ''She's indeed here and the camera too. Ace, this is bad.''

''I know.'' Ace hung up and gulped. ''Why would you want me to join you?'' He then asked Doflamingo.

''Oh, I'm sure you know why.'' Tilting his head to one side a vein popped on his forehead. ''I will leave the laptop here as a memorial.'' Laughing once more the man turned to leave. ''You will hear from me, Ace.'' With that being said, he left.

Ace and Marco immediately left for the park not even sure whether what just happened was legit. Arriving there they were dumbfounded and shocked. There was no Koala, no Baby 5 and no Thatch in their direct sight.

Marco searched for the spot where the camera should have been and found it in a gap in the tree opposite from the bench. As he took the camera out of the tree he noticed it was still filming.

As if this was a bad omen he looked down only to find blood gliding towards him. It came from behind the bushes.

His hands shaking Marco didn't want to look what was lying there. Nausea made its way up his throat, leaving him numb in his entire body as he moved a branch away and saw Thatch lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

''Marco?! Where are they at?'' Ace sounded like he was in a panic. Marco couldn't bring himself to answer. He kneeled down in a daze and held two fingers on Thatch's neck. There was a heartbeat.

It was as if a thousand kilo's fell from his shoulders. He gulped away the pain and tears that were trying to escape and called out to Ace. ''Call Law and Corazon, Ace!'' He shouted with a firm voice, which was unexpected. Marco was sure he had lost his voice for a moment.

Taking in a deep breath he knew Ace would want answers first. ''B-But..''

''Now, Ace!'' He ordered louder now.

Ace took out his phone and called Law. They would be here in a few minutes. Marco took a look around the park but there was no one else to be found.

Taking off his vest he placed it over Thatch's torso and found it painful to look at his closed eyes with gray circles beneath them.

Ace now did come closer and sunk to his knees when he noticed it. Punching the tree repeatedly to let out his frustration he gritted his teeth. Thatch's chest was going up and down slowly as if he was asleep instead of in pain because he was unconscious.

Marco bit the inside of his cheek to keep his own pain under control and tried to reassure both himself and Ace. ''He'll be fine. He'll be fine.'' He muttered repeatedly.

''I was so stupid, Marco.. It was just fucking stupid..'' He whispered trying to direct his anger to the ground and the tree.

Marco felt dizzy and couldn't busy himself with Ace because he desperately tried to stop the bleeding from the wound in Thatch's stomach. He only hoped it wasn't a fatal one but then again, it could also become fatal because of all the blood he was losing.

Why was Law taking so long? He knew only a mere minute had passed but it felt like hours already. Every second counted here and Thatch wasn't all he was worrying about at the moment.

Where was Koala? What happened to her?

He clenched his fist drenched in the blood as he thought of what that woman could have done to Koala. He had failed to protect her once more. More so, why did he allow Ace to join Doflamingo like that? It happened too easily, too quickly and all Marco had done was stand there and do nothing.

He could have known Doflamingo wouldn't keep the deal and draw his own plan either way.

A car stopped in front of the small park and Law and Corazon stepped out. They both sprinted towards the other duo. Law opened his bag and went to work immediately as Corazon tried to get information about what just happened.

Ace was too furious as of yet however and all Marco could think of was Thatch's safety.

''He's going to be alright. The cut isn't too deep and he hasn't lost too much blood yet. Once I stop the bleeding I'll take him home so I can treat him properly, Marco-ya.''

Marco gulped in relief and tried to explain what had happened just now. Knowing Corazon, or rather Rocinante was Doflamingo's brother he avoided his gaze, knowing the pain must have been edged on the brother's face.

Law managed to stop the bleeding and with slightly shaking hands he asked the question Marco didn't have an answer for. ''Any idea what happened to Koala?''

Shaking his head he heard Ace standing up and pacing around to calm himself.

''Now Doflamingo has both Koala and Ace in his grasp.'' Law continued already having drawn his own conclusion. ''We need to get her back as soon as possible, Cora.'' The last came out desperately because Law knew what it was like to live under Doflamingo's wing.

Cora nodded and clenched his jaw. ''It is time to stop him after all.'' He muttered.

* * *

 **Koala:**

''Baby 5, don't lie to me. Did you use force against this girl?'' The tall man asked.

Sucking on her cigarette she stubbornly looked out of the window. ''I had to get her out of there before those Whitebeard fellows had the chance to see me. I even had to allow Teach to take care of that pompadour bastard.'' She spoke while the smoke escaped her lips.

''Did you hurt the girl, Baby 5?'' The tall man asked again.

''Tsk. I had to! She was strong Young Master! She put up a fight and even managed to kick me in my stomach! What if I was pregnant from that man I met yesterday! She could have killed a baby!'' With desperate eyes and a heavy blush she turned around and clung to the tall man she called her young master. ''I had no choice, Young Master!'' She begged.

With a cold look at his subordinate the man turned his attention to Koala. ''I apologize for the possible damage my little niece or even I might have caused you, little mouse.'' There was that creepy smile. She knew it wasn't a genuine smile. He looked as if he was furious but simply hid it behind a grin. The veins popped on his forehead which made Koala nervous.

Why did he go through the trouble to take her as a hostage? What was the point?

''Why did you take me as a hostage?'' She asked outright still on her guard.

''Oh, please don't think of yourself a hostage, little mouse. I merely wanted a peaceful way of having you join my family but it seems some things went wrong.''

And wrong it was. Koala clenched her fist and tears tried to escape her eyes as she saw the image of Thatch being cut down. She bit her lower lip to subdue the pain in her chest and formed her next question. ''Why would I join you?''

''Because you have a good weapon to be used against the Government.''

''Huh? I have no weapon.''

''Of course you do, silly girl. I'm talking about your past as a former slave. The Government has found out thanks to your boyfriend's adoptive brother.''

He was talking about Stelly. She thought uncle Edward had made sure information about her past wouldn't be leaked and officially being under the Sun's wing would have made sure she could live a normal life, but the bastard actually spilt the information.

''There are probably enough other former slaves. Why not take one of them?'' She stuck out her hand towards the window as if indicating there were indeed others.

He sat down on the window sill and put his hands in the pockets of his tight pants. ''But you were more interesting. Not to mention your karate is quite formidable. I can see why Jinbei chose you as his daughter. The Sun only take in strong people, especially the boss.''

''Uncle isn't like that at all.'' She replied through gritted teeth. How well did he know uncle Jinbei anyway?

He smiled in response. ''Rest assured. Soon enough your brother-in-law Ace will be joining too.''

''How do you know that?'' As if Ace would do that. But then realization struck her. ''What did you do?''

''He knew you were being kept in check by Baby 5 so he joined in order to protect you. You are free indeed. I didn't break my end of the deal. You are free to do whatever you want as long as you call us your family from now on. I don't ask anything else from you.''

Ace had to join because of her? None of this made sense to her but she didn't feel like she had much choice in this either. ''What does it mean to be part of your so called family?''

''It means you fall under my protection of course.'' He stated.

Koala had received a similar invitation, much less threatening than this one only the night before. She had already accepted it so she sincerely hoped Robin would be able to organize something, anything at all. ''And what if I don't need your protection? What if I refuse to fight whoever you want me to fight? Isn't that also part of being a family member?''

She felt like she was joining some kind of mafia business but Doflamingo was trying usurp the throne, as was well known throughout the country. Koala really didn't feel like taking away Vivi's heritance for this man. The Government however, that was a different story.

Doflamingo approached her slowly and he towered over her making her feel like a small mouse indeed so she knew she couldn't get away from him. She had such a different impression from him when she first met him in the bookstore. That man had been polite and curious and had a good taste for books. But this man.. This man was dangerous and would only be gentle if you were his family.

Koala looked down giving instantly knowing she had to gain his favor first.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ace:**

Marco had tried to stop him.

No, he begged him. That was what was so frustrating about this. Ace had seen the guilt that ate away at Marco in his very eyes. That was partly why Ace became even more confident to do it. Marco shouldered too much responsibility. What was wrong with sharing some of it?

It wasn't like Ace had much choice anyway.

One of Doflamingo's executives approached Ace and took him to the Donquixote estate. Ace didn't even have the time to say goodbye. It was for the better. Only Marco had the chance to talk to him. No one else knew the details of this as of yet. He was sure pops and Shanks would come up with a plan however, no doubt.

No son of Whitebeard was to be taken away from him. It was as clear as that.

Stepping into the main hall of the big house Doflamingo had in possession he gazed around looking for his sister-in-law. If she wasn't safe he would surely kill Doflamingo.

When had he stopped caring about his anger?

He was done with suppressing his feelings. If only one thing didn't go like Ace wanted it to go then this so called family would have to suffer, by his hands.

Looking stubbornly at the door to his left being pushed open he was suddenly hug attacked by no one other than Koala. Hugging her back tightly he breathed out in relief.

''You alright, shortie?''

Nodding into his white shirt, she answered. ''I'm fine.''

Yes, Ace was actually wearing a shirt. Marco had forced him to do so after they brought Thatch to Law's place for surgery and recovery.

But when she slowly broke apart from him he saw how terrified she actually was. Her arms were shaking slightly too. So they hurt her after all. Ace tensed. ''They hurt you.'' He stated.

''N-Not physically, I'm fine, Ace, really.'' She looked up at him as he still held her by her upper arms.

''Are you sure?'' He wanted this reassurance because he was sure he'd attack someone if they did hurt her.

''Yes, Ace, please.'' Koala said.

''She is doing perfectly fine here.'' The voice of the stupid man called Doflamingo said. He appeared in the door Koala just came through. He was wearing a pink feathered coat with white loose pants and a black blouse. Again, he was wearing his pink glasses. Did he even understand the word 'fashion'? ''In fact, she is already getting used to the way we work here and is participating too.''

''What kind of work?'' Ace asked warily.

''Oh, you'll see.'' He grinned and stalked towards them. Koala lay her hand on Ace's to make him notice he was still holding her, but he wasn't planning on letting her go just yet.

''Ace, again, I'm fine.'' This time she forced him to look at her and the stubbornness in her eyes made him let go of her after all. He knew she was still scared but she was trying to convince him. Was it really just her stubborn self? She had been here for about two days. A lot could have happened right?

''I want to welcome you.'' Doflamingo called out with spread arms. Ace tore away his gaze from Koala to look at Doflamingo. ''Although I haven't given either of you much choice I still want to thank you for your cooperation. I'll have Diamante, my subordinate, explain to you what we do and what the house rules around here are.''

''Are you fucking kidding me, you asshole? After the stunt you pulled you simply expect me to cooperate now? What about the deal then? To hell with allowing Koala to be free from your grasp. Not to mention Thatch.'' Ace shot back furiously. Koala held him by his arm but it wasn't working any longer. The thought of Thatch lying unconsciously on the ground a small pool of blood had fueled his anger even more.

''Ah, but Koala is free to do what she wants. I didn't break the deal, Ace. We never agreed anything about Thatch. That was Blackbeard who hurt him, not me.''

Blackbeard? Who was that? ''Who the fuck is this Blackbeard?'' He asked breaking free from Koala's hands and approaching the tall man.

''An ally. But they work independently. My apologies for what happened to him, I didn't find out until I was back here. For now, you don't have much anyway, so why not accept it for what it is?'' Smiling at the approaching Ace he spread out his arms in a welcoming gesture. ''Feel free to do whatever you want here. This is also your home from now on.'' With that he left and Koala pulled Ace towards the door she came through. He wanted more answers now and didn't care about waiting for this Diamante fellow but he reluctantly followed Koala nevertheless. Maybe she could give him some answers.

They entered a room that seemed to be the lobby or a living room. Koala almost ran towards the other side, where another door was, and held it open for Ace. He wanted to take a look at the living room but she pushed him inside.

Entering a hallway now she opened the first door to the left.

It was a rather big bedroom. The room had a desk with paper and pens, a bed for two people, even a walk in closet, although Koala didn't have much clothes with her of course and a bookshelf that had only three books on it.

''You sleep here?''

''Unfortunately, I can't stay awake for two whole days, Ace.''

''I mean, is this your room?''

''Yes, your room is across from this one.''

''Koala, care to explain what is going on here? I'm kind of lost.'' He didn't really know whether he could sit down or whether the others expected something from him. He expected to be treated like a hostage or something but no one bothered to check on him. A nagging craving of wanting to escape this place entered his mind, but Ace somehow knew that would be a futile attempt.

''They're all strong, Ace. You have no idea how strong they are. Especially Doffy.''

Doffy.. He still found it a creepy name. ''Just how-'' He started to ask but Koala was starting to shake again and this time tears managed to appear in her eyes too. ''I want to get out of here.. I don't want to be here anymore. I'm really scared of him, Ace.. I..''

He held her face in his hands and hushed her. ''I am going to get you out of here. Don't worry. I'm sure the others are working on it too. Try not to wear yourself out too much. I promise you I won't let them touch you or make you do things you don't want to do.'' He didn't exactly know what kind of work that Doffy guy was talking about but he was sure it was nasty. ''You are going to be fine, Koala. I promise you it will be fine. I'm here with you now.'' Ace wasn't exactly scared or intimidated, or at least not yet. He was on guard and looking out for what this was all about. He literally had no idea what to expect and he would like to get to know more but Koala still seemed to be in a panic.

Not really realizing it himself, Ace thought of what Marco would do in this kind of situation. He would be able to calm Koala down. If Ace was planning to escape this place he needed Koala's strength. But if she really was scared of Doflamingo than that meant they were in big trouble. ''Let me get this straight. He's given you a room with clothes and books and everything else you need. He treats you like family, which I still find bullshit but.. correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we hostages?''

''That's the thing, Ace. He is that confident. We can't escape this place.''

''Why not? I'm sure we can think of someth ing. I've been trained for these kind of situations too, you know.''

''He kills traitors. As soon as you betray him, he will kill you by himself. He's not to be messed with.''

''But Corazon-''

''Corazon survived the wounds, which was a miracle in itself. I've seen him doing his work.. He's sharp and knows exactly how to pull the strings.''

''Like his epithet suggests. The puppeteer.''

Koala sat down on the bed staring into nothingness as Ace paced around still trying to think of the options he had left. ''But what does he do then? What makes him so terrifying?''

''He uses a reasoning making you unable to argue with him. You can't help but agree. He knows your weaknesses and stronger points and uses it to his advantage.''

''If you know that, then why would you listen to him at all?''

Only now he noticed the bags under her eyes. Koala shook her head. ''It's not that simple, Ace. I can't put it in words. I don't know how to explain it.''

He sat down on the bed beside her. ''Then tell me what kind of work you had to do.''

Resting her head on his shoulder he moved his arm slightly so she could entangle hers around it. ''An abduction. The abduction of princess Viola. She goes by the codename Violet right now. He made me together with a few others abduct her so Doflamingo can put his plan into work. Lord Riku knows about this and has to convince King Cobra to forfeit the throne.''

''He obviously can't do that. But there's more except for the abduction, isn't there?'' Just when did this incident take place? Not that Ace had been busy with the country matters this weekend, but still.. He hadn't noticed anything and he was the crown princess' bodyguard.

Koala nodded. ''The Riku and Nefertari family are good people. Especially since it is rather uncommon for Celestial families to be 'good'. Doffy claims the country is his birthright since the Donquixote family used to be part of the twenty Celestial families.''

Ace knew what she meant by good, since she had been a slave of one of those families after all. ''Then what else is he going to do?''

''I wish I knew.. Even though the abduction is huge in itself, the rest of the plan will be the key towards success or failure. I needed to find out what this key was, but I'm just too scared now, Ace. Doffy knows I'm simply acting and want to find out more, so he's starting to use me for different purposes. He's trying to terrify me into succumbing completely.''

Ace rubbed his temple with his free hand. ''Why do you want to find out about his plan? I thought you wanted to find a way to escape?'' He couldn't see Koala's expression, but she stayed silent a few seconds too long before responding.

''Well, since the familia has quite the big names I thought maybe we could do something against it?'' She replied in a small voice.

''Koala, you can't lie. Spill it.'' Ace stated.

Troubled now, Koala seemed make herself even smaller than she already was. ''I-I'm not..''

''Koala, please.'' He cupped her cheek with his free hand and gently made her look up at him. ''Don't you dare hide whatever you are trying to hide from me.''

Giving in, she gulped and Ace followed the traces the tears left behind on her face. ''I.. I might have made a decision that will change my entire life..'' She muttered.

''What decision?'' Ace asked warily.

''I joined the Revolutionary Army?'' It came out as a squeal but Ace was able to understand what she said.

The fucking Revolutionary Army.

Led by the other biggest dick in the world, namely Monkey D. Dragon.

Right.

Luffy's dad.

It was one of the biggest secrets in the family. One only a few knew of it, not to mention Luffy himself didn't even know this.

Standing up he stared out of the window with his forehead leaning against his arm on the wall. Closing his eyes he counted to ten but came to the conclusion it was useless to stay calm.

''Just what the fuck made you think you could join the Revolutionaries?!'' He almost shouted at her.

Instead of shrinking even further she pouted defiantly. ''This is why I promised to keep it a secret.'' Koala crossed her arms.

''Promised who? The dickhead Dragon?!''

''Dickhead?! How do you know he's a dickhead, Ace? I promised Robin. She asked me to join because the Revolutionaries knew a lot was about to change in this country. She said the Government found out about me and uncle Edward's protection won't work for long anymore so she wanted me to join so I could still be safe.''

''Safe?! Yeah right, rebelling against the Government sure does make you feel safe.'' He replied sarcastically. ''Do you have any idea how furious the others will be?''

''Like I care what others think. I'm sick of it, Ace. Everyone keeps on treating me like a little girl who can't take care of herself, but that's not who I am!'' Koala was starting to raise her voice now too.

''So you simply joined the most dangerous criminal in the entire world?! How is that any better?! No wonder Doflamingo wanted to claim you! Now he has a weapon against Dragon and not only the Government! Everyone in the family thinks this is because of the regime in this country. Meanwhile little missy Smartass thinks she's saved by joining the fucking Revolutionary Army!'' Ace now shouted not even thinking about what he was saying.

Koala sat on her knees and was clearly furious herself. ''You don't know anything about sir Dragon!''

Ace faced her directly. ''All I need to know about that dumbass is that he left Luffy to grow up alone!'' Reducing his voice to almost a whisper, he continued. ''Nothing else.''

Surprise and perhaps shock crossed her features but she quickly regained her posture. ''Think what you will then.'' She said now almost whispering too. ''I don't regret making this choice and it's not just because of the Revolutionary Army Doffy wanted me. He wanted another weapon against the Government.'' And she added after Ace shook his head: ''Yes, Ace. Because of the Government. He hasn't even mentioned the Revo's as of yet.''

''He hasn't?'' Ace asked unsure.

''No. It was supposed to stay a secret.'' He got the undertone alright. He just practically screamed out this 'secret'. So if anyone was eavesdropping they were doomed, if not already.

* * *

 **Marco:**

''I'm going.''

''No, you're not.''

''Don't even try it, Shanks.''

''Oh, I'm not trying, I'll make you stay, Captain.''

''You really can't make me.'' Roger took a long draught from his beer as he leaned against the wall on the bar stool.

''Oh, come on. That's the last thing Ace wants. He'd feel like he owes you a lot and that would be the worst feeling for him.'' Shanks continued doing the dishes.

Pops, who had been spacing out ever since Marco had told him what happened to Thatch two days ago sighed. ''Stop it, you fools. Neither of you is going. I will. Doflamingo can't do anything against me.'' He placed the glass a bit too hard on the bar silently demanding another one.

''He's my son too, Newgate.'' Roger muttered looking at nothing particular.

''Is he? Look I don't care about how you feel about Ace. All I'm saying here is that you can't reveal to the world you turned out to be alive after all.'' They had been arguing ever since Ace was taken away by that Pica guy and still hadn't come to a solution. They agreed on one thing however. They couldn't do anything rash and had to plan this thing out very carefully.

Marco hadn't felt like participating in this discussion at all. These three felt like they were from another lifetime. They talked about old fashioned ideas as if it was their second nature. He guessed that's how old people simply were even though Shanks was only a few years older than Marco.

''I'd love to go, but I have my hands full trying to keep Sabo and Luffy at bay, not to mention I have my wife to protect. Makino is quite upset herself about what happened.'' Shanks turned around, placed his dish-towel on the bar and filled pops' glass.

''My boys are craving for a good fight too. They're furious. Jozu and Izo are trying to keep them calm, but according Marco it's getting harder and harder.''

''What about the Suns?'' Roger asked.

''Jinbei's enraged.'' Shanks simply replied as these two words were enough to terrify any other human being who had heard of the Sun members.

''There's one more organization involved in all this, it seems.'' Roger then revealed.

Shanks raised his eyebrows curiously. ''Who?''

''The Revo's themselves.''

''Hah? How so? Wasn't Dragon planning to set his plan into motion in about five years?'' Shanks asked baffled. Marco had to admit, this piece of information did trigger him. How were they involved?

''Well, I saw miss Nico talking to the Koala brat yesterday night. Apparently she managed to get Koala to join the Revo's.''

Pops carefully placed his glass on the counter as he seemed to be deep in thoughts. ''Dragon won't like this if he hears about her being kidnapped.''

''Nope.'' Roger stretched his arms. ''Doflamingo is doomed alright.''

Koala herself had joined the Revolutionary Army? That girl really couldn't sit still, could she? He would have blamed puberty hadn't she been an adult already, but this was outrageous. Worry settled in Marco's stomach as he thought about Ace and Koala being trapped in Doflamingo's web. All day he had only wanted to be as near Thatch as possible but now an urge to drag them out of that strange place called the Donquixote estate managed to take over Marco's mind.

Restless he tried to move in another position only to find it equally uncomfortable. Of course, pops had noticed this and gave him a reassuring look.

It didn't reassure Marco this time however. Pops looked tired because two sons of his' had to fight for their lives. And that wasn't all. Pops had been using his medicines as of late which had worried Marco even more. How could he go to the Donquixote estate if he wasn't as healthy as he used to be in his prime?

Marco's head ached terribly but his mind refused to fall asleep during the night. He couldn't even think clearly any longer and was on verge of breaking all the time. If one more bad situation happened then he would simply shatter into pieces, or at least, that was what he was afraid of. He couldn't afford being weak at the moment. Not that he ever could, but now he had to stay stronger than ever.

''At least let me go, pops.'' Marco begged. ''I can't bear to sit here doing nothing any longer.'' He wanted to say more but Corazon entered the bar.

''You can come with me, Marco. I was planning on paying a visit to my older brother anyway.'' Taking place on one of the barstools in-between pops and Roger he lit a cigarette en took a long draught from it. ''Also, Thatch woke up about thirty minutes ago. He will be fine.'' Smiling slightly which made it look like a grin because of his make-up Marco looked at him in shock.

He thought only bad news would break him but hearing this had made tears trying to escape his eyes and a huge lump forming in his throat. Placing his head in his arms he tried to hold back real bad but because of the hand pops had placed on his shoulder Marco finally spilled the tears that had been trying to get out for these two days.

He was embarrassed really. To cry in front of all these strong and older men was the last thing he thought he was going to do.

''Marco,'' Shanks addressed him gently, ''isn't it better for you to stay here with the others?''

Shaking his head he took a deep breath and wiped his tears. ''No. I'm going. God knows what Koala and Ace are planning to do.'' They were a peculiar duo. Ace didn't really mind Koala's thirst to fight and actually fueled it. Koala loved the pranks Ace pulled on others so she gladly joined. This made them a strong duo, but also very reckless.

What Marco hadn't noticed was another man that had entered the bar. He was leaning against the wall and Shanks was now staring at him seriously too. ''Mihawk, what brings you here?'' Shanks asked.

''The Government's new plan, actually.'' The man called Mihawk replied. He had piercing gold eyes. His eyes resembled those of a hawk. ''They found out about you being a bartender here and housing quite the dangerous people, such as Dragon's brat. Since Zoro told me about it, I did a little research and found out they were already planning on arresting you. They want to execute the brat, or at least use him against Dragon.'' The way he told Shanks this seemed very cold, but when he mentioned Zoro there was a softness in his voice Marco found strange.

So he was Zoro en Perona's caretaker? He seemed to know Shanks well too.

''I know you don't care about the Government's plans, but I'm sure at least the brat seems worthy of protecting, isn't he?'' Mihawk continued.

''That's not all..'' Shanks muttered. ''There's another reason why we need to go into hiding.'' He already knew what the consequences were of this too.. ''Makino's pregnant.''

''The lass is with a babe?'' Roger asked surprised. ''Sorry, stupid question, since you already said it.'' He muttered and took a draught from his beer.

''Mihawk, I hope it's not too much asked we can stay at your place for a while?'' Shanks then asked, still serious. Marco wasn't used to him being like this. He was usually always joking.

The door of the back that connected the bar with the apartments Shanks' family lived in flew open and an angry Luffy ran through. ''I don't care! I'm not waiting anymore! I'm going now!''

Makino ran after him panting. ''I'm sorry, captain. I just couldn't stop him..'' She didn't have a belly yet, Marco noticed. This meant she only just became pregnant, he thought.

Shanks tilted a part of the counter, a plank in fact, and got out. Stopping Luffy by wrapping his arm around his shoulders and chest he hushed him. ''I know how much you want to save your older brother, Luffy. But I can't let you go now.''

''I said I didn't care any longer! Ace and Koala have to get out of there now! This is unfair!'' He tried to struggle against Shanks' grasp but failed. ''Let me go, Shanks!''

Shanks had always been a very gentle man and never really forced Luffy to do anything. He never raised his voice, unless it was for quarrels between them or for pranks. But this time, Shanks did get angry. ''Stop it, I said! I won't let you go, Luffy! Just let me handle this for now!''

Luffy looked up confused at Shanks. ''B-But-'' He still tried.

Shaking his head, Shanks let go of Luffy, knowing he wouldn't escape now. ''I'm sorry, Lu. Please listen to your father for now, okay?''

Gulping he looked down at the floor and Makino stood behind him to squeeze his shoulders. ''It will be fine, sweetheart. Captain didn't mean to get angry. He only wants to protect you.''

''It's alright.'' Luffy tilted his head again and looked backwards at Makino. ''He said sorry, so it's alright.'' He smiled slightly while he looked tired all the same.

Ruffling through his hair, Shanks grinned. ''Good. Now where were we?'' He asked turning towards the others.

''The three, or actually four of you will stay at my place. There is more than enough space after all. Is the other brat coming too?'' Mihawk pointed at the door leading to the apartment. Sabo was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

''Sabo isn't going to listen though.'' Luffy casually pointed out. He did look quite furious indeed. Or rather, he seemed calm, but to the point he was that enraged he actually had no other choice but to stay calm.

Challenging Shanks with his eyes he dared him to tell him to stay. ''Listen up, Sabo. Even if we have to drag you, I will still stop you.'' Shanks said.

''My soldiers are taking them away from there right about now.'' A new voice revealed. Marco quickly turned around only to meet with the most dangerous criminal in the country.

Dragon himself.

He had a strange mark covering the left side of his face, a green old fashioned suit with shiny black shoes. His shoulder length hair didn't appear to be taken care of regularly.

How many more surprises would he encounter today? Surely, there had to be a limit right? ''What do you mean they are being taken away right now? Did you already take action?'' Marco asked not caring about his reputation whatsoever. All he wanted was Ace to be safe, and Koala.

''Yes, after miss Nico notified me we took action immediately. Ace and Koala were supposed to go on a job for Doflamingo so it was the perfect chance to bring them to safety.''

''Was no one else with them?'' Pops then asked.

''There were, but my soldiers can handle it.'' Dragon's gaze drifted to Roger. ''You need to find another safe house too, Roger. Sakazuki found out there is more going on in this bar than just Shanks being here.'' They knew each other.. Nothing really did surprise Marco any longer.

His brain refused to function so he simply listened without thinking about what they said.

''I know, I'll leave tonight.'' He answered shortly, avoiding Dragon's gaze.

''Who is he?'' Luffy then asked Makino, pointing at Dragon.

''U-Uhm..'' Makino looked helplessly at Shanks who seemed to be struggling whether to tell him or not.

Dragon made the decision however. ''Just an old man trying to help your family.'' With a smile that didn't reach his eyes he wanted to turn around, but stopped in his tracks. ''You know, Roger, you can always find shelter at the headquarters. No one will find you there.''

''I'm not interested in the Revolutionary Army, dear brother.'' Roger smiled, stood up and followed Dragon back outside.

''Well, that was that. You ready?'' Mihawk nodded at Shanks.

''A-Ah.. Not yet.. We need to pack some stuff first.'' When Makino looked at him questioningly, only one look from him told her enough. Nodding firmly she hurried back upstairs, dragging Luffy by his hand with her. ''What are we going to do?'' Luffy's distant voice squirmed.

Sabo still stood rooted to the spot against the wall, surprise clearly visible on his face.

''I suppose you are going to stay with Koala?'' Shanks asked him.

Sabo closed his eyes for a moment. '''How do you know he's going to save them?''

''Is it enough when I tell you to trust Robin?'' Shanks fired back calmly.

Shaking his head Sabo went back upstairs. Marco wanted to go after him but Shanks stopped him. ''Leave him be. He'll cooperate soon enough.'' He took the keys from a small hook on the wall behind the counter. ''I'll need to close this place up for a while. I suppose Ace, Sabo and Koala will be safe with you then, Newgate?''

''Hm.'' Pops grunted still deep in thoughts. ''When will they be here?'' He stood up and patted Marco on the shoulder.

Shrugging Shanks sighed. ''Could be any moment, really. I'll send them your way in case they're being delivered here.''

Corazon also stood up. ''I'll go if they're not here within the hour. I've waited long enough with stopping Doffy.'' He answered sadly. Somehow, Marco always felt sorry for the man. It was the way he talked. As if he had lost everything, which was probably true. Only Law could cheer him up now.

With one last nod pops left with Marco. He didn't trust his driving abilities at the moment so pops offered to drive them back. Once home he was hug attacked by Izo whose tears had ruined all his make-up.

''He's awake!'' He sobbed into Marco's shirt. Marco's legs were shaking. He was afraid he could collapse any moment himself.

''I heard.. How is he doing?'' He caressed Izo's hair.

''He'll have to stay put the upcoming weeks and Law wasn't even sure whether Thatch would wake up but he is going to be fine, Marco.. I..''

''Ssjjt.. As you said, he will be fine. That's all you need to think of for now.''

Izo slowly recovered himself and pulled up his nose. ''Thanks. Now go rest. What about Ace and Koala?'' He first ordered then asked curiously.

''If things go according plan, then they'll be back tonight..'' He wasn't sure why he wasn't telling him the truth, maybe even Marco himself didn't know whether they would really be back or not.

* * *

 **A packed chapter! I hope it's understandable enough! Please do leave a review with questions you might have! I'll gladly answer them privately or even in the following chapter!**


End file.
